Thousand Cranes
by KuriTessy
Summary: Seiftis!- A birthday should be a time for celebration. Poor Quistis, instead it's off on a mission for her! How does getting stolen from and getting kidnaped in the same week have to do with Seifer? And it's not just stress that's making her dizzy...
1. When traveling, you tend to meet new peo...

Title: Thousand Cranes  
  
Author: Kuri Tessy  
  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
  
Pairings: Quistis/Seifer  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Angst and Death  
  
Disclaimer: FF8, characters, and other nice things don't belong to me. It's sad, but true.  
  
Notes: In Japanese class I watched a video on Sadako Sasaki and the story of the one thousand paper cranes. I was touched by the video's message and got the idea of writing a fanfiction piece about it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thousand Cranes  
  
  
  
Quisits leaned heavily on the walkway's rail, a standard leather suitcase in her hand. The new mission was ridiculous. As ordered, she had boarded a train sent in the supposed direction of Timber. Not only was she told to play the part of a civilian, which meant not having the luxury of a private Seed car with air conditioning, but the train had conveniently switched to another track. A track which had headed towards Deling City. After sitting beside an extremely overweight man who smelled like grease and stared at her for numerous hours straight, Quistis was more than happy to get off anywhere.  
  
The mission details were brief and overly broad. She vividly recalled Squall mumbling the instructions while Rinoa apologetically shook her head. Zone and Watts had mysteriously disappeared from Timber, where they had been helping manage and establish a shaky peace. Quistis found it odd that Rinoa hadn't already left to find her greatest supporters and had recommended her for the job. Now that she had time to think about it, she had guessed the reason. Her birthday was in four days. How her group of friends found out the date is beyond her. Perhaps Squall had used his position of Commander to go snooping around in her "lost" personal files. Most likely so, everyone was a little bit too eager to see the renowned Seed off at the Balamb train station. Zell even gave Quistis his hotdog wrapped in hot pink paper to eat before the trip, probably as an early present. She loved her friends, but they could all be a bit dim at times.  
  
She glanced over at the right. She faintly groaned as the foul man swaggers over with his luggage. The day just keeps getting better and better.  
  
"Hey there little missy. That there bag looks awful heavy for you. How 'bout I help ya with it?" He flailed his sweaty arms out, almost knocking his bags over.  
  
Quistis politely smiled and stepped back, "I thank you for your kind offer sir, but I think I'll manage."  
  
"Awright then, I understand. You be careful, pretty lady. There's some bad characters round here, doncha know," he announced while slapping his hand on my shoulder.  
  
I bet there is, and you're one of them. Clutching at her suitcase, Quistis nodded and quickly took her leave. Reaching towards her hip, the smooth steel of Save the Queen met her searching hand. Assured, she walked out of the station and faced the steaming asphalt of Deling City's main street. Night was approaching fast, and as much as she would have liked to take a train back to Timber, she decided on hotel room. Why risk running into that man or others like him again?  
  
After the tedious task of convincing the receptionist that she did not want a suite, Quistis trudged down the narrow hall. On the search for Room 44, she passed by a room where the door was slightly ajar. Plagued with not having much life at the moment, Quistis curiously peeked in. The room had two full sized beds and one night table stationed in the middle. On one of the beds, a person was sprawled out. Squinting her eyes, she could see the figure of the person was without a shirt and was most definitely male. She slightly frowned when she saw that they had their shoes on the bed cover. A closer look at their face revealed the strong lines of their jaw and high cheekbones. Their forehead was furrowed and one golden lock of hair hung down boyishly. As she gently pushed the metal door in an effort to see more of the stranger, it squeaked loudly. Emerald eyes snapped open and focused on the door. No...no, it can't be him. Quistis' head snapped back and she quickly sprinted down the hall. I have to find my room, I have to find my room! Finding it, she shoved the key into the lock and with a satisfying click, it opened. Sliding down the door, she clutched at her heaving chest in an effort to still her rapidly beating heart. Slamming her fist on the carpeted floor, Quistis realized that she had forgotten her suitcase outside of his door in her haste. I should go down there and get it, she reasoned to herself. With a sick sense of dread, she realized that she was scared to. Me, Quistis Trepe, afraid of a former student. My reputation of being calm and collected would be shattered if anyone looked at me right now, she mused to herself. She sighed and rubbed her temples. Rising back up, she slid out the door and looked down the dimly lit hall. Her suitcase was gone. Lovely. Her nerve shot for the night, Quistis decided she would ask the hotel's personnel to "check" in on her bag instead of confronting Seifer for it. Nervously passing by Seifer's room, Quistis sought out the receptionist she had just checked in with. She had been pushed too far this day. All she needed was her suitcase. That's all. No one, not even Seifer Almasy could take away her planned evening of a being in a warm bath tub, but she needed her clothes.  
  
Might it be a ruby dragon, Seifer Almasy, or Ultimecia, she was going to get her suitcase back.  
  
  
  
Kuri's note: Hanashi wa ski desu ka? (Basically, did you like it?) If you did or didn't, please review and tell me! Any suggestions are appreciated! The next chapter will come out soon, I promise! 


	2. That bystander's view must be warped

Title: Thousand Cranes  
  
Author: Kuri Tessy  
  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
  
Pairings: Quistis/Seifer  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Angst and Death  
  
Disclaimer: FF8, characters, and other nice things don't belong to me. It's sad, but true.  
  
Notes: In Japanese class I watched a video on Sadako Sasaki and the story of the one thousand paper cranes. I was touched by the video's message and got the idea of writing a fanfiction piece about it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thousand Cranes  
  
  
  
  
  
When Seifer opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that he left the door open. Yawning loudly, he stood from the bed and crossed the room to close it. Thinking to himself, that he would have sworn he saw someone peeking in on him a few seconds ago, he smirked. Hoped they liked the show. Peering outside into the hallway, he noticed a lone suitcase. Shrugging, he picked it up and looked for a name. Nothing. Psh, somebody obviously didn't travel right.  
  
Hefting the object in the room, Seifer paused. Should he open it? Or, should he be the nice, thoughtful person that he wasn't and bring it down to the front office for the owner to retrieve? Stupid question. Finding no lock, Sefier mused that once again this person did not know how to travel.  
  
Turning a light on in the darkness, an assortment of women's clothes greeted him when he opened the case. Ignoring those, he checked the pockets and side departments. Bingo. Inside the top compartment was folds of money. Stealing was exactly his forte, but when you're broke, hungry, and without a job, it starts to look very appealing.  
  
He rummaged through a little longer, looking for and jewerly or other valuables. Opening a heavy black bag, he tipped the contents out onto the bed. Various stones, which he identified as magic stones, and a coiled rope of some kind fell out. Rope had small spikes and smelled like sulphur. Years of studying weapons and materials at Garden was good for something, Seifer noted. This rope wasn't just a rope, it was a marlboro tentacle.  
  
He remembered a time as a junior class man, looking at various primary weapons that were open for students to choose. Numerous guns, swords, and whips. Of course, earlier in his life he had already made up his mind that a gunblade would be his choice. However, he never forgot the feel of holding a whip specially made with marlboro tentacle. It was light, sharp, and had a distinct odor. It was deadly.  
  
The person that carried these supplies with them might not be a wise traveler, but they were most likely a seasoned warrior. They would not be pleased that he had stolen their money. Ah well, not like he couldn't handle them, but, he had more important things to do. Like finding a place to get away to. Living in hotels and scrounging off the lower part of society was getting tiresome.  
  
Glancing at the clock he saw that it was only 8:00. Great, have the rest of the night to scout the town for a cheap train ticket. He needed to get away from the crowds and into the countryside. Maybe Dollet. He heard the living prices were lower on that side of the eastern part of the continent. He would leave in the morning, as soon as possible.  
  
Maybe he would do something selfless for once and drop off the suitcase since he was in a good mood tonight. Making sure that Hyperion was hidden before exiting the room, Seifer started down to the lobby with the stranger's property in hand. The receptionist, who was talking with a blonde haired lady, stopped their conversation to give him a lustful wink. Obviously annoyed, the young woman softly huffed and turned around to see who the wink was intended for. Seifer's grin soon turned into a scowl as he recognized who it was.  
  
Standing with her back straight and nose in the air, was one of his least favorite people of all, Quistis Trepe. Her usual look of self determination surrounded her, but something had changed. She looked more confident, not the Quistis Trepe who used to wrap her arms around her waist when she was emotionally insecure. As ever, her beauty was unflawed and radiant. Her eyes weren't hidden behind wire rimmed glasses, and had a peculiar lavender hue to them.  
  
Not particularly intrigued with her beauty, Seifer looked past her to the receptionist. "I found this outside my door," he put the case on the counter.  
  
Quistis glared at him, "Yes, that is my suitcase."  
  
"Is it Instructor? Seems to me that is doesn't have a name on it," Seifer teasingly scoffed.  
  
Blinking several times, Quistis finally responded, "I can assure you, it is mine. Would you like me to open it and show you."  
  
Before he could stop himself, Seifer blurted, "That's all right, I already have."  
  
Taken aback, Quistis opened her mouth and then closed it. A frown rested on her pretty features. Soon an embarrassed rage came forth, "Oh, and I suppose you enjoyed looking through it, you perverse-"  
  
He waved his hand to cut her off, "Please. There wasn't much to look at, don't get so uptight." He grinned when her eyes narrowed even further.  
  
"If I find one thing gone, Seifer Almasy, I won't have to bother to going to the police," her words rang out as she caressed the grip of Save the Queen.  
  
Suddenly, the money in his pocket seemed to burn. He could leave tonight before she noticed anything missing. But, knowing her she would open the suitcase right now to check if anything was missing. Her sharp eyes and quick mind would catch on fast. He had to think of a diversion, anything not to get caught.  
  
"Everything's safe, I promise. How about I treat you to dinner right now for the unnecessary stress I caused you?" he hastily offered.  
  
Quistis blinked again. Well, she wasn't expecting that. Seifer Almasy, a criminal and murderer at best, asking her on a dinner date. She could decline and spend the rest of the night safely staring at the wallpaper in her hotel room, or she could accept. Accepting could lead to danger. Accepting could lead her to becoming possibly killed. Accepting could actually lead to an interesting night. Quistis congratulated herself on not over analyzing the situation too much. Selphie was helping to coach her on letting go and living life to the fullest. Maybe she should do just that. Be that as it may, Quistis decided that she should not let her guard down. Not with this particular man.  
  
"I accept your offer Seifer," Quistis pleasantly responded.  
  
Seifer just stared at her and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Just let me return my suitcase, and I'll be right back down," she pointedly looked at him and walked towards her room.  
  
When her figure turned the corner, the majority of Seifer's mind was screaming at him to get out of the hotel with the money and come back later for Hyperion. However, the small percentage of his brain was reasoning with him to wait for her like any normal person should. What was wrong with him? If she realized that her money was lost, he would be on the receiving end of her wrath. He should just walk out the door right now. Turning on his heel, he strode over to the revolving door.  
  
A series of footsteps followed behind him, "I see that you weren't willing to just wait a few minutes for me."  
  
Seifer groaned, "You have no idea."  
  
What did he mean by that? Quistis wondered how Seifer could change his personality so quickly. She also hadn't seen Seifer in a few years, and things change people she reminded herself. Seifer's bitterness wasn't looked over. In fact, she could reason why he acted the way he did. Being the Sorceress' Knight wasn't all that it was cracked up to be.  
  
Quistis shook her head, she was overanalyzing the situation again. She would have to keep working on that.  
  
Matching his strides she walked down the road beside him. If anyone would have told her that she would be eating dinner with Seifer Almasy she would have ignored that person's foolishness. But as this unlikely golden haired pair graced Deling City's streets with their presence, any bystander would have sworn that they were a blessed couple.  
  
This couple would agree on one thing, how wrong that bystander was.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kuri's note: I know, I'm evil. Seifer and Quistis' date is coming soon! Any suggestions or comments are happily accepted. 


	3. In for hunting season this year, Seifer ...

Title: Thousand Cranes  
  
Author: Kuri Tessy  
  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
  
Pairings: Quistis/Seifer  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Angst and Death  
  
Disclaimer: FF8, characters, and other nice things don't belong to me. It's  
  
sad, but true.  
  
Notes: In Japanese class I watched a video on Sadako Sasaki and the story of the one thousand paper cranes. I was touched by the video's message and got the idea of writing a fanfiction piece about it.  
  
My Thanks: I want to thank all of you who reviewed, even if it was a small handfull. ^^ I really appreciate you going out of your way to do so. Comments, suggestions, and constructive critism is always welcome! I like to know how people are responding to the story and how they should think it should progress!  
  
  
  
  
  
Thousand Cranes  
  
  
  
  
  
Seifer peered down at his burger and then glanced back at his silent companion. After waiting for their food in an uncomfortable silence, he had hoped she would say something. He was starting to get antsy.  
  
Tapping his fingers on the cheap restaurant table, Seifer popped a drooping french-fry into his mouth. Quistis turned her gaze from the window to his hands in motion.  
  
"Could you please stop that?"  
  
Snapping his head up, Seifer turned his green stare from his burger to her pristine face. A slight scowl rested upon her brow and her eyes were slightly narrowed in annoyance.  
  
"No," he replied unblinkingly.  
  
She let out an exaggerated sigh and glanced back outside the diner window. Her food was untouched. Seifer fingered the folded bills in his pocket. He had two options at this point. After he paid for their meal, he'd take the rest of the money and buy the cheapest ticket out of Deling City. Or, somehow, someway, return the money to her suitcase without her noticing. That would mean that he would have to be discreet. Not his style.  
  
Quistis tried to focus her eyes on the old woman sitting outside of the diner, but found that her eyes were becoming unfocused. She was relieved that Seifer had stopped his aggravating finger band practice on the table, but why hadn't her headache stopped by now? It had snuck up on her as they first sat down and hadn't weakened.  
  
Groaning as she felt a wave of dizziness wash over her, Quistis reached out to grab the table edge. Closing her eyes, she thought to herself that she was not going to show Seifer her discomfort. He'd only use it to mock her.  
  
Quistis looked across the table at her "date." He wasn't bothering to talk to her, or even look at her. It was a bit disgruntling. Having your former student and enemy sitting next to you in a friendly atmosphere. Complete irony. She smiled faintly. Well, maybe not such a friendly atmosphere. Her smile faded when the dizziness swept over again. What was wrong with her? Perhaps she should eat. She had avoided her meal when the headache had visited and took her appetite away.  
  
Quistis slowly lifted up her fork and focused on spearing a spinach leaf when darkness descended. Her fork clattered to the table stop as her form slumped over.  
  
"What the hell?" Seifer exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat when the fork struck near his hand.  
  
People from around the diner looked over his way. He ran a hand through his hair as he cursed and walked over to her side. Great. His former instructor had perfect timing. He lightly shook her shoulder until he realized that she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. Sighing, he motioned for a waiter to come give them their check.  
  
"Sir, is the lady all right?" the waiter inquired, "does she need a doctor?"  
  
Seifer shook his head as he glared at the woman in question. "No, she just fainted."  
  
The waiter nodded, "Will that be all then, sir?"  
  
Placing the money on the table Seifer grunted. There went his plan for escape. Now all he had to do is be the good Samaritan and miss his train. Definitely not his original plan. When the waiter left, Seifer slammed his fist on the table. People gasped and turned to look at him.  
  
He sneered, "What are you all looking at?" With that said, he scooped the dead weight of Quistis Trepe from the chair and hobbled out of the door.  
  
He had a particularly tough time dragging her back to the hotel. When he stopped in front of her room he searched her pockets for a key in disgust. This was exactly what got him in trouble in the first place. Entering the room, he deposited her on the bed.  
  
Before he left, he glanced at the clock. 9:00. He might get a fairly good head start on her if he left right now on a train. Seifer turned to leave and was stopped by a feeble whimper from on top of the mattress.  
  
He groaned. His luck just kept on getting better and better. He turned around to face her and blue eyes lowered seductively sleepily gazed back at him. He blinked. When he looked back, Quistis was still looking at him but with a confused expression. Seifer about hit himself. Had he just imagined that, or what? It had been too long since he had been with a woman.  
  
Indeed he had been imagining it, because when Quistis became once more coherent, all traces of vulnerability were wiped from her face.  
  
"What happened," she demanded.  
  
Seifer shrugged and replied, "You tell me, since you should know."  
  
She turned her head down and glanced at the floor. A slight blush colored her cheeks. Seifer noticed with curiosity before he could catch himself and his eye twitched. Shoot me now, he thought to himself.  
  
"I..I passed out?"  
  
"Ya, lucky me. How much do you weigh, woman? You wouldn't believe how long it took me to haul you up here," he taunted. He grinned when her face flushed in anger.  
  
Her previous weak spell obviously did not affect her sharp wit and mind, however. "What does that tell about you, Seifer? Someone isn't a big and manly as he likes to think!"  
  
His eyes flashed. That was a low shot. He followed her every move as her graceful fingers pushed back the golden hair from her face in triumph. God, how he hated her.  
  
"If you're quite done, I'd like to remind you that your suitcase is returned. My debt to you is paid in full. I'd like to say it was a pleasure seeing you again Instructor, but I can assure you, it hasn't been." With that, Seifer Almasy strode through the door and out of Quistis' sight.  
  
She thoughtfully glanced down at the patterned comforter beneath her at his abrupt exit. This night had certainly been interesting. First, her encounter with Seifer. Then, her headaches, followed by waking up seeing him in her room. At least he was gone. Not to mention the headaches and dizziness were gone. For the moment. She had a feeling they might return. She frowned as she thought about the suitcase incident. She hadn't checked it since she had first packed.  
  
She unclasped the bindings and looked at the contents. Her folded clothes were primarily still in the same condition, but looked like they were ruffled up a bit. She then checked the pockets which housed her makeup, toiletries, equipment for her whip, and most importantly, money.  
  
All of the first three were still in their cases, although her extra marlboro tentacle was slight uncoiled. When Quistis reached into another pocket, she found that all of her gil was gone. All of it. Rage quickly filled throughout her body.  
  
A crack sounded as Save the Queen licked the air. Seifer Almasy had dropped to an all time low. It was no wonder why he had left her so quickly. Although, the money didn't really explain the date, but that was the last thing on her mind at this moment. Her new mission; hunt Seifer down.  
  
"You are mine," she promised as she ran out of the hotel and into the sweltering night. He couldn't have gotten far.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kuri's Note: OIIIIII!! I'm so sorry! I know that I haven't written anything new in about a month or two. Argh, I'm such a bad author. You can hit me now. ^^ I apologize for any grammar or any other types of mistakes. It's late at night, and I wanted to get this chapter out. So then.....THE HUNT IS ON!!! WHOOHOO! Will Quistis be fast enough to get her money back? Yes, no, maybe so......... I know it, I'm evil. 


	4. Are those blue eye contacts?

Title: Thousand Cranes  
  
Author: Kuri Tessy  
  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
  
Pairings: Quistis/Seifer  
  
Rating: PG/PG-13  
  
Warnings: Angst and Death  
  
Disclaimer: FF8, characters, and other nice things don't belong to me. It's  
  
sad, but true.  
  
Notes: In Japanese class I watched a video on Sadako Sasaki and the story of the one thousand paper cranes. I was touched by the video''s message and got the idea of writing a fanfiction piece about it.  
  
My Thanks: Hi all! I am back from the dead for those who remember my short appearance so long ago. I want to apologize ten times over for leaving my fanfic hanging. Terrible form, I know. So, after almost a year of abandonment I am ready to continue and fire Thousand Cranes back up! Whoohoo! I want to thank all of you who reviewed, including frost_support, seyendaidni, riulyn, d i z z y u p t h e g r r l, Bugaboo, Dalpal, laocadia, Jacks, and Caterchipillar.. ^^ I really appreciate you going out of your way to do so. Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticism is always welcome! I like to know how people are responding to the story and how they should think it should 

progress!  


  
  
  
  


Thousand Cranes

  
  
  
  


Trained for years in the art of combat, pushed to achieve a higher level of physical perfection, Quistis Trepe was one of the elite Seeds. Equipped with rage, adrenaline, and a keen sense of direction she should have given Seifer a run for his, or more appropriately, her money. Countless tracking missions she had completed successfully, so Quistis was not worried about losing her quarry's tracks. No, she was more worried when after running through her sixth dank alley of Deling City her body began to rebel against her. Stubbornly, the young woman pushed on through the streets noticing every little detail which might give way to Seifer's presence. A bit of strewn paper and gravel, a disgruntled bystander, anything to find the thief and inflict her revenge.

  
  


Quistis mused as she was clutching her side, that once she found Seifer she would gladly transfer her current pain over to her tormentor. She began planning her victory as she reached a public landmark, the train station. Of course, the misfit would flee to the train station with her money. Quistis rolled her eyes in frustration, she should have known that. Her side ache flared in reprisal of her mistake. 'O.K., so perhaps I over did the whole hunter thing," Quistis thought to herself as she entered the building. Her body was taking a beating for her lack of insight.

  
  


It was now almost her second day in Deling City and the sun had yet to rise. Quistis looked about her in the long hall of the station. Just before the wee hours of the morning there was little activity of passengers taking and leaving the trains. Quistis smiled to herself, it was going to be too easy. Her current plan was simple, ask the man selling the tickets if he had seen Seifer. Without a doubt a man such as Seifer was a striking and rememberable figure. 

  
  


Quistis approached the man's booth, "Sir, by chance have you seen a man about my age? He's around six feet tall, has blond hair, and wears a trench coat."

  
  


Quistis had to shake her head, it was amusing that Seifer still wore the old thing. She wondered how many times he had to have it repaired. As she recalled it was damaged and torn the last time she had fought him in battle. Perhaps, he had a closet full of grey trench coats. She smiled to herself, the thought was unlikely.

  
  


She shook her head to release her stray thoughts and gave the man her attention. 

  
  


The man smiled and nodded, "Why I suppose I did see the fellow. He bought a ticket for the train going to Dollet. He looked like he was in a hurry, because he ran out of here like a bat out of hell."

  
  


Quistis held back a chuckle. She couldn't honestly see Seifer as a bat, never mind the hell part, but at least she knew where he was heading. 

  
  


With a nod, Quistis thanked the kind man and asked for the time of the train's departure. It wouldn't do if the train had already left, she wouldn't be able to catch him then with her current lack of money on her person.

  
  


"Miss, that train should leave in about ten minutes," the man answered as the golden haired woman quickly left and once again resumed the role of pursuer.

  
  


As Quistis stalked through the long hall she muttered to herself, "It is a matter of principle that I, as his former teacher, should have this right to justice. Did I not teach him nothing?! First, he steals MY money, then adds insult to injury by completely discarding everything that I taught him. I would think that my own student would have better judgement." Continuing, she threw her hands in the air, "Did I not teach my class not to go to the most obvious of places in signs of attack or in escape? Didn't I?!"

  
  


Observers to Quistis's tirade blinked several times at her flustered appearance. An old lady leaned over to her companion and loudly remarked, "Teachers have the hardest jobs. Just think, trying to spoon feed common knowledge to a bunch of brats. I couldn't do it."

  
  


Quistis overheard and stopped in her tracks. The haze she had been living in for the past day seemed to lift for a moment. She wasn't a teacher anymore. Why was she even here? Of course, she was upset with Seifer's actions, but honestly, it wasn't as if she didn't have her own Seed account with plenty more money. She didn't understand, it really didn't make any sense. Once again the haze resettled and Quistis shook her head. The haze was like a blanket smothering any coherent thought. The room was also fading, or was that her memory? When had she last eaten? Perhaps that was the reason she felt dizzy. Oh yes, dinner with Seifer. Seifer! But, what about Seifer? With a new burst of determination, Quistis's earlier revelations disappeared and her need for revenge took hold. Dismissing her concerns and questions, Quistis resumed her searching for the waiting area of the Dollet train. At last, she managed to stumble towards a pacing figure in grey. 

  
  


Quistis cringed when the haze seeped deeper into her mind but she managed on towards her goal. Grasping for her whip, she clasped the ends in her hands. Wasting no time, Quistis lunged herself at the man and the length of whip found itself wrapped around the male's throat. 

  
  


Quistis gave a yell of triumph and applied pressure. Drawing herself close to the tall figure in grey she whispered in his ear, "You weren't so lucky to escape me, were you Seifer? No one steals from me and gets away with it."

  
  


A gurgle was released from her victim and Quistis lifted her gaze up to the man's frightened blue gaze. Blue eyes? Quistis examined Seifer's face and saw that his facial features had changed. A dazed man with brown hair and a grey suit struggled to release himself from Quistis's whip.

  
  


Quistis flicked her whip back to her and stepped away from the man. Why was everything so fuzzy and why did Seifer look different? Those were her last thoughts before the side of her head was hit and darkness consumed her. 

  
  


Seifer Almasy glared down at the crumpled form of the woman. What had the twit been thinking? The man she had assaulted was staring at the two of them with shock. A small crowd had begun to form to watch the events unfolding. Seifer ignored them. What the hell was wrong with Quistis? She had completely passed Seifer, who was seated in a chair beside the pacing man and hadn't attacked him. Seifer had seen her stumbling into the waiting area and thought that there would be a confrontation between the two of them. Something was obviously wrong with her.

  
  


Slinging Quistis over his shoulder for the second time in twenty-four hours, the vagrant knight stepped through the entrance of the train. 

  
  
  



	5. Dreams are just disturbing

Title: Thousand Cranes  
  
Author: Kuri Tessy  
  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
  
Pairings: Quistis/Seifer  
  
Rating: PG/PG-13  
  
Warnings: Angst and Death  
  
Disclaimer: FF8, characters, and other nice things don't belong to me. It's  
  
sad, but true.  
  
Notes: In Japanese class I watched a video on Sadako Sasaki and the story of the one thousand paper cranes. I was touched by the video''s message and got the idea of writing a fanfiction piece about it.  
  
My Thanks: Hi all! Been a while since I last updated, I know, I know, for shame on me. My school seems to want to have priority over my life...(sigh). However, I will not be kept down! I will prevail and write! Whoo! I want to thank all of you who reviewed, you must all know that it's your support that keeps me going. That, and my drive to flesh out this story and touch other people with it. Which, hopefully I will do. I really appreciate you going out of your way to do so. Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticism is always welcome! I like to know how people are responding to the story and how they should think it should progress!  
  
She was walking, but of course she knew that. Her boots were feeling uncomfortably heavy and the sense of a great pressure suffocating her grew gradually. As with all dreams, she didn't know where she was headed, but subconsciously she always had a notion of what she would meet at the end of the road. It wasn't dark, as she had expected, the type of haze that settles in typical reverie fashion. Rather, her atmosphere was quite calm. The type of settling comfort that comes along with returning home, talking a bubble bath, and so forth.  
  
Her surroundings were light, cheerful even. White walls, with adorning wallpaper followed by a single bed. Quilts lined the end, the type that people send you when your ill and the already sent flowers are dying along with you. The type of quilts that are needed for the people that are never quite warm, inside and out anymore.  
  
Quistis strode forth, curious to see who was lying in the bed, the unfortunate soul whoever they were. It is only in people's last moments, when others know there is no hope, that the sickly are made comfortable. As she peered over the bed, Quistis was met with a stinging, consuming feeling of fear and apprehension.  
  
Was her dream trying to tell her something? Did she know who this person was? Partially lifting back the starch covers, Quistis searched the face of the stationary figure. She knew this person. Oh yes, Quistis knew them well. The person was obviously dying, slowly, and excruciatingly.  
  
The skin was stretched tightly over their high cheekbones, the facial features taught and sallow. The once proud lips, so often admired by others were colorless. The most disturbing difference being, Quistis noted, that the eyes were lifeless. The eyes she knew so well, the same ones that held the spark of life, the varying range of the utmost passionate of emotions, were empty. They held nothing and offered no answer to her. She had never fully noticed those eyes before, fully appreciated the depth that they held, the hidden pain and grievances that spoke of a complicated life. She had never noticed, and realized with due certainty, she never would again.  
  
Seifer was slipping away, and Quistis could do nothing about it.  
  
Thoroughly disturbed, Quistis practically all but ran from the room. The false room of comfort, love, and above all, hope. The entire essence of the room clashed with what she knew was Seifer. Granted, she couldn't boast that she knew Seifer, what he did in life, and what drove him to do the things he did. But, like all people that have grown up together, fought together, and fought against each other, the two shared a common bond. The man back in the room, was a shell, he was not Seifer. Quistis realized, in that one moment she looked at him, the room was erasing the very proud image that made Seifer Almasy. So, she ran.  
  
Running in a dream rarely does anyone a bit of good. No matter where you try to direct your legs to move, they'll inevitably get you to another place that you'd rather not go to. Quistis found herself in Centra, more accurately, Matron's house. A landmark in Quistis's mind as a foggy place in her memory of her childhood. As for her adulthood, she had mixed feelings over the structure. Her feet moved not of her own accord. Passing through the brush and navigating the rocks, Quistis led herself to the beach. The same place where she had confessed her love, or perhaps infatuation, for Squall Leonhart. Quistis grimaced at the memory and looked on at the lapping waves. A lone figure stood in the ocean, the water churning against their knees. She knew before seeing his face who it was.  
  
"Quistis." It was his voice, low as usual, but without the hidden sneer behind it.  
  
Quistis approached him. Hadn't he just been sick? But then again, this was a dream, and an odd one at that.  
  
"Seifer, what's going on?" She had asked him that question, but she really didn't expect an answer. Quistis had learned early on that she controlled nothing in her dream. And what she wanted to knew and do, wouldn't be granted to her.  
  
Silence met her question. Seifer didn't even respond to her voice or her presence. Instead, he continued his monologue, "Quistis. You left."  
  
Quistis started at the agony that laced his every spoken word. Was he grieving for her?  
  
"Dammit! YOU LEFT AND DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME WHY!!" Seifer's broken scream met the heavens as he forcefully threw he hands above his head and shook his fists. The sky darkened, and Seifer's eyes lit with a maddening green fire. But that's what he was, wasn't he? Fire. Quistis watched, awed, as this man challenged his ghosts, daring them to take from him again.  
  
As soon as the amazement had entered her, confusion took its place. Why did he care in her dream, where she was, or that she was not with him. They shared a bond, but really, the walls between them, built and enforced by time, had never let the two become close. The numerous walls being built from him bullying her at childhood, him refusing to cooperate in her class, or from the feeling of Hyperion having bit at her flesh. Pick and choose, any would work as an explanation, Quistis mused. As far as Quistis was concerned, she knew Seifer entirely to well for the person he was on the outside. It hit her then, as for her knowing who Seifer was on the inside, the two might as well have been strangers.  
  
Quistis was drawn out of her thinking when the dream Seifer turned to face her and started to walk out of the water. Staring blankly ahead, his broad shoulders slumped as if he was defeated. The image was beginning to fade but not before Seifer raised his hand as if to touch Quistis's face.  
  
"You left so soon, before I could fully understand what you meant to me."  
  
What does that mean, Quistis cried to herself But, his image blurred and lost its solidness. Wait! Quistis gasped.  
  
"Wait! I still don't know what's going on!" she yelled in a vain attempt.  
  
The fading image was then replaced with the room she had entered in the beginning of her dream. How she loathed that room with every fiber of her being, for the weakly figure of Seifer still permeated the area with his presence. This time, it was different. She stood outside of the door, watching as...herself tended to Seifer. An older version of herself, but not by much. Deep lines of worry and exhaustion haunted her face.  
  
Quistis watched in abject terror as the Seifer's breathing became labored, his skeletal hands clutching as the sheets at every shuddering gasp. The older Quistis, cried in dismay, but quickly stopped herself, opting for a calm facade for Seifer's last moments. His struggle did not last long, and the room's fake cheerfulness faded along with the pretense of hope. With the Seifer that must have meant something to her gone, the older Quistis allowed herself to break down in heaving sobs. Each one more deep and sorrowful than the next.  
  
Again, the image began to fade, and this time Quistis was glad to leave with it. Before the scene completely dissipated from her mind, Quistis heard her older self whisper to her dead companion the same thing that the Seifer at the beach had, "You left so soon, before I could fully understand what you meant to me."  
  
The haze that had been prevalent for the past day finally lifted and released Quistis. Her head felt heavy, and her limbs felt paralyzed, numb. Not unlike the feeling when your foot or leg falls asleep. Her head was nestled on something hard and quite bothersome as her head was repeatedly jarred and slammed against the hard surface. She must be on a train, Quistis groaned to herself. Only the motion of trains had the same annoying jarring motion. Lifting her head up and shielding her eyes from the bright light that invaded the train car, Quistis took in her surroundings. Her wandering eyes met the displeased ones of Seifer Almasy  
  
She couldn't get rid of him in her dream, and now he was still beside her. But, this wasn't the same Seifer that visited her dream. He was healthy, physically and mentally. He didn't look like he was going to die, or was going to collapse from grief. Rather, he looked quite annoyed.  
  
"It's about time you got up." A rather large sneer graced his handsome countenance.  
  
Quistis would have scolded him, but realized that she didn't know what in Hyne's name was going on. The last she could remember was that she was searching for something. What exactly was that something was the problem. Glancing at Seifer, the entire situation dawned on her.  
  
She was on a train, going who knows where, with Seifer Almasy of all people! What had happened in the amount of time that she had been eating dinner, to searching for 'something', to this? Quistis could have almost hit herself, she really was asking herself too many questions. Straightening her back and sternly looking at her former student, although she knew she never really had any control on him, Quistis prepared to drag out what was happening from Seifer.  
  
"Oh Hyne, Quistis. You're so predictable. Look, spare me your little lecture," Seifer stretched out his legs and tucked his arms behind his head. Quistis snapped her mouth shut.  
  
"So you think that you can just-" Quistis began, undaunted. Who exactly did he think he was?  
  
"I know that you're wondering where we're going, so on so forth," Seifer waved his hand in a careless manner. Quistis self-consciously frowned when Seifer's calculating gaze drifted over her form and he sent her a sly, knowing look.  
  
"It's simple, really. We're going to Dollet. Now, don't get all flustered! You probably don't even remember the circumstances. I wouldn't expect you to. After all, you've had a lot of trauma lately."  
  
"Seifer! You expect me to believe that I agreed to anything you said? Please. Do tell me too, what trauma have I experienced? I would think that I would have remembered it."  
  
Seifer uncrossed his arms as stared at her, his face contorting into complete seriousness. He scooted toward Quistis, coming closely to invading her private space.  
  
"Quistis, do you even remember what happened after we ate together?"  
  
She tried to remember, really she did. Her mind protested as she searched. She remembered ordering a salad, and not really doing much else. Beyond that, was only flickers of her searching for 'something', and then her dream.  
  
"You don't do you?" By then, Seifer had gotten even closer to her if possible. As if consoling her, Quistis watched as shockingly Seifer picked up her hand.  
  
"Quistis, you were attacked on the way back to the hotel. I was gone for only a few minutes, paying for food. When I came back out, you were gone. Don't get me wrong Quistis, it's not like I was worried or anything, and really, why would I want to save you?"  
  
Quistis snatched her hand away and scowled at that comment.  
  
Seifer grinned, but then put back on the mask of seriousness, "It turned out, however, that the people that attacked you, are the same ones I've been hunting in Deling City for the past year. I had to save you and get you out of there. What type of man would I be if I hadn't?"  
  
With that last comment Seifer gave his most charming, yet sarcastic smirk. Quistis wasn't amused, "So you're telling me that you're some type of bounty hunter?"  
  
Seifer grasped the collar of his trenchcoat, "Ya, you could call me that. But really, Quistis, you just scream 'Seed' to all those who are looking. And a lot of people aren't looking for reasons beneficial to Seed. Basically, you were going to be held for ransom by those people."  
  
This definitely was a serious situation, or at least it was. Quistis wondered to herself, was she really saved by Seifer? Something seemed...off by his story. Try as she might though, she couldn't remember a thing. Quistis sighed in acceptance.  
  
"Why are we on this train then?" He better have a good reason for this one, Quistis grumpily thought.  
  
Seifer grinned in satisfaction at her buying his lie. He relaxed once more into the seats of the train. Fiddling with the case of Hyperion, he did wonder why he had brought her on the train after all. He shook his head, a temporary bout of insanity. Everything would soon be fixed, and he would have more money that he first stole from her. Not his original plan and highly dishonorable, but a man had to resort to any means to get by.  
  
Dollet was a convenient place to take her. Not exactly Balamb, but it would be too dangerous to do what he was planning there. No, Dollet was close enough to Balamb, and more specifically, Balamb Garden. He would get his money, that's for sure.  
  
Quistis tapped her booted foot in impatience. This was going to be a long train ride. She repeated her earlier question, "Why are we on this train then?"  
  
"We're on this train to Dollet because I had to get you out of there. They were going to search for you if I didn't. Couldn't have the happen, could I?" Once more a mocking grin graced his features as he studied her.  
  
Her steel blue eyes flashed. In just a few hours alone Seifer was already pushing her buttons, and doing it well. Seifer decided that he liked it when she was angry, and made a promise to himself to do it more. Besides, she was even more gorgeous when she was mad. And really, why waste a woman's beauty like that, when you could exploit it and enjoy it?  
  
"So just try to relax, Quisty, we're going to be stuck together for a long while." 


	6. Beach bums

Title: Thousand Cranes  
  
Author: Kuri Tessy  
  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
  
Pairings: Quistis/Seifer  
  
Rating: PG/PG-13  
  
Warnings: Upcoming Angst and Death  
  
Disclaimer: FF8, characters, and other nice things don't belong to me. It's  
  
sad, but true.  
  
Notes: In Japanese class I watched a video on Sadako Sasaki and the story of the one thousand paper cranes. I was touched by the video's message and got the idea of writing a fanfiction piece about it.  
  
My Thanks: It hasn't been as long as the other times! Aren't you all proud of me? :D I have to be completely honest, all of your reviews help fuel my determination to continue this story. Basically, writing this story is like searching for something in the dark. A lot of trial and error. I hope that you are all enjoying it. I feel so honored when I read your comments! I'm serious! It makes me so happy to see that people are reading my work. Any comments, praise, or criticism are more than welcome. As long as the criticism is done tastefully, I don't believe that flames help a person improve their work. But, that's just me. Anyway, enough with my blabbing. Read! ^-^  
  
Thousand Cranes, Chapter Six  
  
Quistis pushed open the door to their hotel room with an empty heart. The ride to Dollet was exhausting, mentally and emotionally. Seifer's brashness hadn't changed one bit. Not even after his pride had been stomped on and his defeats thrown back in his face. The tall figure stood behind her, contrasting the mental image she had of his broken form after several of their brutal encounters not too long ago. He still had his pride, however. Pity, Quistis thought to herself.  
  
She didn't really plan on staying with him long. After all, she did have that mission back in Timber. Although, what with her birthday still looming and the poorly hidden excitement of the gang to get rid of her, she knew that the mission was a cover up. It had already been, what, two or three days since she had left Balamb? That would mean that her birthday was tomorrow. Quistis glanced at Seifer who was currently brooding outside on the patio. Her birthday was sure going to be a fun one, she thought sarcastically. She was going to turn nineteen. But, why did she feel like she was forty years old? Perhaps that's what Seed did to a person. All the training had made her mature, hone herself into a weapon instead of a human being. When was the last time she had even relaxed? Quistis flopped onto the bed with a blissful sigh. Too long, way too long. The thought that she'd have to contact the group about her whereabouts and her inability to continue her "mission" crossed her mind, but she quickly dismissed it. 'Relaxing, you're relaxing, remember that Quistis.'  
  
Her momentary peace was broken by the entrance of Seifer into the room. Her eyes quickly roamed over her form. "Get up." It wasn't a request, but a command.  
  
"No, I don't think I will, thank you," She sniffed, he sure could be rude.  
  
Seifer scowled for a moment, mulling over her reply. Striding over to the bed and quickly grabbing her upper arms he hauled her to her feet. Quistis stumbled into his arms, but quickly retracted.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Quistis demanded.  
  
Seifer regarded her with aloofness, "We're going out." Without waiting for an answer he marched out of the door.  
  
Quistis grumbled as she smoothed out her skirt and followed him. Would this torture never end? Picking up her pace to match his she distinctly let him know how she felt about this turn of events.  
  
"Arrogant jackass."  
  
A suppressed grin graced his face, "You came didn't you? It's not like a physically forced you to follow me or anything."  
  
"You practically did!" Quistis rubbed her tender arms. He was a brute!  
  
Seifer led her past several shops and through an alleyway. The alleyway filtered out to a lone path leading away from the town and to the beach. The waves calmly lapped the sand, taunting the couple with every approach. How different the beach looked when blood and battle weren't spoiling the surroundings! Seifer sat upon the sand, gazing out at the water.  
  
Dollet was the place where it had become apparent she was failing as a teacher. She had failed Seifer in a way. With the healing bitterness that had accompanied her lost teacher's license, Quistis was able to finally objectively look at her teaching career. What she saw was a lot of mistakes, mostly on her part.  
  
Quistis tentatively sat by her former student. Yes, she had failed him. Perhaps if she given him more, more discipline, more training, more of something. Thoroughly depressed with her revelations, Quistis quickly stood up.  
  
She hid her morose state with a snap, "Are you going to tell me why you dragged me here?"  
  
Seifer glanced at her, a mask of annoyance firmly planted on his face. "Do you always have to question everything, pick it apart until there's nothing there?"  
  
Quistis groaned and kicked at the sand. She didn't care if she appeared childish. "I don't pick everything apart! I think I have a right to know why we're here. That's not that hard, or maybe it is for your feeble brain Seifer."  
  
For the second time that night she was gripped by her arms by Seifer. "It doesn't matter! Why does everything have to have a purpose, a reason? Have you been so brainwashed by Seed that you can't just enjoy something without having an order to do so?!" Seifer's jade eyes flashed as he stared challengingly into her own.  
  
Quistis just gaped at him in shock. He had touched upon the very thoughts that had been weighing upon her soul, and the very weakness of Seed. He was so angry at life, but Quistis realized, free of all constraints. In his very treason against Balamb Garden, Seifer had found his freedom.  
  
Seifer saw her realization and that she knew what he said was true. A short bark of a cruel laugh erupted from his throat. "The truth is hard to accept isn't it?"  
  
Quistis responded to his question by looking away from his searching eyes. She couldn't break free from his hold, and didn't necessarily have the strength to at this point. He was steady, his rage a rock in her confusion.  
  
Her disarrayed emotions didn't settle well within Seifer, for some reason. He was so used to seeing her calm, collected, a prime example of achievement and hard work paying off. Sure, Seifer knew that she was just as insecure as the rest of the lot back at Balamb Garden. Save him, of course, when he had still been there. However, he had always admired the way she was able to put on her impenetrable front. Call Quistis what you will, but to Seifer, she was always the masterful queen of masks and facades.  
  
His uneasiness continued to grow at seeing her supposedly impenetrable walls down, by one simple observation from him. Her mouth was set in a firm line, as if to make up for her momentary lapse of fragility. Just one time, Seifer said to himself, just one time let me see if I can draw her out of her shell. And he did.  
  
Seifer dipped his head and his mouth hovered close to her ear. In a taunting, yet inviting tone Seifer said the words that crushed Quistis's resolve. "I have yet to see you smile, see you relax. Don't tell me that you can't. I know that you can."  
  
Quistis snapped her head up to look at him. Was he joking, just trying to mock her when her defenses were down? Seifer's eyes reflected back in her own, but held no intended malice. Gently releasing her shoulders he regarded her. She glanced at him.  
  
"So," He began, "are we going to just stand here all night?"  
  
In an attempt to look carefree, Quistis responded by pulling off her boots and throwing them behind her shoulder carelessly. With a running start, she bounded towards the dark water. Her skirt and blouse quickly got soaked, but she didn't care! She didn't care at all! And with that thought, Quistis tore her clip from her hair and let her golden hair fall about her shoulders in glorious waves.  
  
Seifer froze as he beheld the sight. Underneath the moonlight, with her hair free and framing her face, Quistis resembled a siren. Why didn't she do that more often? Joining her in the warm ocean, Seifer couldn't help but notice her radiating beauty.  
  
Quistis greeted him with a small smile on her face. She couldn't believe she had just done that. With the warm water surrounding her and loosening her tense muscles Quistis wasn't about to complain.  
  
"I did bring you here for a reason, by the way," Seifer tugged on her wet hair to gain her attention. Although, he really needn't had to. Apparently, Seifer had left his trenchcoat and shirt back at the shore. Quistis glanced down. Ah, he was wearing his pants though.  
  
"I know that your birthday is tomorrow," Quistis witnessed Seifer duck his head down, as if embarrassed for knowing such a thing.  
  
"How do you know that it is?" Quistis racked her brain, trying to think of a time when she might have told him.  
  
Seifer snorted and ran his fingers through the water in slight agitation. "Damn Gfs. You don't remember a thing of our childhood, do you?"  
  
A splash of water was her only reply. Seifer wiped the water from his face, and smirked. "That's what I thought. Too bad though. Matron used to give us the best birthday parties. Those were the days. I seem to recall a certain one of your birthdays where you ended up with the cake in your hair instead of in your mouth."  
  
Quistis playfully glared, "Compliments of you, right?"  
  
Seifer just shrugged and grinned, "Maybe."  
  
"I'll just have to pay you back then!" With her shout, Quistis splashed a barrage of water onto her unlucky foe.  
  
With a pout, Quistis soon found her hands stopped by his own. She desperately tried to escape his unrelenting grasp. This type of predicament was happening quite frequently to her today.  
  
Seifer pulled her body close to his own, "I'd be careful if I was you. I'm more dangerous than you could imagine."  
  
Quistis rolled her eyes at him, she didn't buy it. His threat was as good as empty. An idea formed in her head as how to evade his possessive arms. A sly smile touched her lips, "You forget that I'm just as dangerous." His eyes widened as Quistis lifted her hands, still covered by his own and raised them to her lips. Lightly she touched each of he fingers with butterfly kisses. Then, CRUNCH!  
  
"OWW! You bit me!" Seifer snapped his wounded hand back from her teeth and helplessly clutched it. A wounded expression settled upon his features.  
  
Quistis examined her nails. "Yeah, so I did. Are you going to do anything about it?"  
  
With a growl, he lunged after her through the water. After an hour of their playful fighting, the two teenagers ambled out of the water and plopped on the ground. The sand mixing between their blonde hair.  
  
Seifer glanced at Quistis and saw that she had a content smile upon her face. At seeing her smile, he smirked. He knew that he could do it, he had done the impossible! Quistis Trepe had actually had fun! Seifer quickly scowled as reality loomed over him. Why did he do that? He really shouldn't care at all that it was her birthday. He shouldn't want to see her smile light up her face. Damnit! He didn't! He was Seifer Almasy, and he didn't do things because the gave other people warm, fuzzy feelings. He was doing this to gain her trust, make it the whole process of getting the money easier. Yes, for the money.  
  
Quistis laid her head upon his shoulder. Seifer studied her open face. Unwanted feelings surged through him. What they were, he didn't want to know, and wasn't going to think about lest he discover what they meant. His mind screamed to leave and turn away from her, but his heart said otherwise. 'Yes, Seifer, it's all about the money. You keep on telling yourself that.'  
  
The troubled look on his features wasn't caught by Quistis, who had fallen asleep. Seifer sighed, he would have to carry her once again. He didn't mind, and that in itself was a disturbing discovery.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Quistis." 


	7. Held for randsom, not a flattering gestu...

Title: Thousand Cranes  
  
Author: Kuri Tessy  
  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
  
Pairings: Quistis/Seifer  
  
Rating: PG/PG-13  
  
Warnings: Angst and Death  
  
Disclaimer: FF8, characters, and other nice things don't belong to me. It's  
  
sad, but true.  
  
Notes: In Japanese class I watched a video on Sadako Sasaki and the story of the one thousand paper cranes. I was touched by the video's message and got the idea of writing a fanfiction piece about it.  
  
My Thanks: Well, here I am again. It's summer and that means that Kuri has a lot of time on her hands. There seems to be a pattern to my work...it doesn't come out for a long time. I'm sorry! I know that I'm bad with the updating! But, don't fear, there's more to come. I want to give a BIG thank you to all the reviewers and readers out there! Many hugs! You all help me, did you know that? Pat yourself on the back. If it wasn't for people's responses I'd probably get bummed out and sluggishly carry on. We can't have that! So, thank you again.  
  
Thousand Cranes, Chapter Seven  
  
Quistis awoke to the salty scent of ocean air barraging her senses through the room's open window. Sunlight streamed through the open curtains and washed upon her face. Quistis found herself sprawled out upon the hotel bed, her hair loose from its usual confines. A picturesque scene, except for the fact that her arms were uncomfortably pulled behind her head and her hands were tied to the rungs of the bed's headboard.  
  
Quistis became fully awake when the pain of her hands finally registered. She gave a quick tug and found them firmly tied. Looking around the room for Seifer, or the culprit, whichever came first, Quistis found herself alone in the room.  
  
"What in Hyne's name is going on here?" Quistis asked as she frustratingly tried to free herself. Whoever had tied the rope that bound her did it well. Squirming, Quistis attempted to pull her leg up towards her head. In her boots Quistis carried a standard issue Seed knife. For such emergencies, of course. The only problem was trying to get the knife out.  
  
Just as Quistis was about to tug off her boots with her teeth Seifer strolled in and started to chuckle when he beheld Quistis's awkward position. Before Quistis could get her boot off any further, Seifer took hold of her leg and dug around in her boot. With a grin he pulled out the knife and tossed it in the air.  
  
"Now Quistis, I can't have you doing that. Nice knife though. You always were the resourceful one," Seifer smirked as he pocketed the knife and watched the look of confusion and anger wash over Quistis's face.  
  
"Seifer, what are you doing?" Quistis gritted her teeth. If this was his idea of a joke he was messing around with the wrong woman.  
  
A sinister look fell upon Seifer's face, but quickly vanished as he studied Quistis. To Quistis's aggravation, Seifer sat upon the edge of the bed and leaned in closely to her face.  
  
"I would have thought that you would have caught on by now, Quistis. But, maybe I always had too much faith in your abilities," Seifer admonished with a playful shrug and continued, "You see, all that I told you on the train was a lie. But don't worry, everything is about to get better."  
  
Quistis attempted to rise up but fell back against her restraints. "You mean you kidnapped me?"  
  
Seifer rose from the bed and turned back to her and bowed. "And the lady gets a prize! Really Quistis, would you put it past me?"  
  
Quistis's heart sank. Seifer hadn't changed at all after the war. If anything, his sanity had lapsed back to what it was when he was under Ultimecia's spell. Quistis snapped up and saw that his green eyes were burning and his face was contorted into a malevolent smile of victory. How had she not seen this? This wasn't the Seifer she had seen last night.  
  
At the look of Quistis's melancholy gaze, Seifer took one of Quistis's bound hands and placed a kiss upon her upturned wrist. "You always were blinded by your own fantasies of people. You know deep down who I am and what I'm capable of. You denied it back when you were my teacher and even now. That's why you failed."  
  
Quistis closed her eyes in fury as she heard his last remark. Seifer straightened and turned to walk out the door. Before he could leave Quistis opened her eyes and spat, "I'm not the one who failed in life, Seifer!"  
  
With a snarl Seifer spun around to face her. Before Quistis knew what happened, she was pinned to the back of the headboard and Seifer's arms were painfully clutching her hands.  
  
Rage was apparent on Seifer's face as he growled out, "I'd watch what you say, Quisty. There's always a side of me that likes a little violence."  
  
It wasn't the position that she was in that terrified her, Quistis decided, but it was Seifer's eyes. She had grown up with this man, but she found that looking into his eyes she didn't know him anymore. Looking back to the previous few days she didn't know why she hadn't caught his behavioral peculiarities sooner. His coverup for kidnaping her was absolutely ridiculous...so why did she believe his story on the train?  
  
For a Seed who had been trained to deceive when necessary Seifer's lie should have been glaringly obvious to her. Quistis reprimanded herself, really it was just shameful how she got herself into this mess.  
  
To be completely honest, Quistis wasn't quite as alarmed as she appeared to be on the outside. Sure, she had never been kidnaped before, but sooner or later Squall and her friends would realize something had happened and send a search squad. Quistis glanced up at Seifer, and almost grinned. It was a joke what he was trying to pull off.  
  
Yes, she had complete faith in her friends. Besides, she had left a trail of where she traveled. And if that didn't work, there were always witnesses. If worse came to worse and if her friend's didn't pull through, then she would. She was Quistis Trepe, after all, and no former student of hers would keep her down.  
  
Seifer noticed Quitis's content face and frowned. What in the world was she thinking about? And why wasn't she throwing a fit right now? Frustrated, Seifer released Quistis and straightened his back. If he couldn't catch her attention, then Hyperion would. Unsheathing the brightly polished gunblade, Seifer rose it to meet Quistis's face.  
  
"You don't seem quite concerned enough. I don't think you understand. I kidnaped you for money, a guy does have to get by," Quistis snorted in disgust, but Seifer continued,"I realize that your precious Garden has probably already sent a searching party. But, they shouldn't bother. In just a few moments I will contact the Commander and inform him on your whereabouts. You are being held for random, my dear."  
  
Quistis regarded him with an icy and disapproving gaze over Hyperion's sharp point, "They won't relent to you, Seifer. They know that I am expendable, and I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
Seifer waved his hand flippantly through the air, "Right, right. You don't have to explain the whole Seed code to me. They will relent to me, especially when I explain that your life will be forfeit if they don't."  
  
Quistis's eyes focused on Hyperion's point and then flicked back up to Seifer's face. Dammit, if only her hands weren't tied then Save the Queen would have a fun time showing who was in charge.  
  
She wouldn't show him fear, because that's what he wanted. Seifer would have to break her first.  
  
"You're bluffing. You couldn't kill me."  
  
At her statement Seifer let out a biting and cruel laugh. With every shake of his shoulders, Hyperion's edge became increasingly closer to Quistis's exposed neck. Quistis grumbled in annoyance at her position.  
  
As if he had been splashed with cold water, Seifer's entire body snapped back and his eyes focused unerringly on her again. A terrible twisted smile broke out upon his face, "Just try me. Trust me, I would enjoy every minute of it."  
  
Quistis turned her face away from his gaze in indignation. Her mouth set in a firm line of anger. Really, could he get any worse?  
  
Seifer returned Hyperion to his side, "Now it's time for me to make a few phone calls. For your sake, let's hope that your pathetic group of friends don't mind giving up gil."  
  
The door slammed indicating his exit and Quistis was left alone in the hotel room she was starting to hate with a passion. Fueled by her desire to be free and to live, Quistis racked her brain trying to devise an escape plan. Scanning her eyes over the interior of the room, Quistis spotted her whip resting on the desk on the opposite side of the room. With a sigh, Quistis tested her restraints. They weren't giving. What a start to a definitely long day. 


	8. A damsel in distress no longer

Title: Thousand Cranes  
  
Author: Kuri Tessy  
  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
  
Pairings: Quistis/Seifer  
  
Rating: PG/PG-13  
  
Warnings: Angst and Death  
  
Disclaimer: FF8, characters, and other nice things don't belong to me. It's  
  
sad, but true.  
  
Notes: In Japanese class I watched a video on Sadako Sasaki and the story of the one thousand paper cranes. I was touched by the video's message and got the idea of writing a fanfiction piece about it.  
  
My Thanks: I looked at my last chapter and was disgusted at the shortness of it. Honestly, I have to give you all more. Besides, I have a lot of ideas swirling around in my head and I have to let them out. (At the pace that I'm going w/ the plot I can tell this is going to be a story with a lot of chapters.) I appreciate everyone who has reviewed! I love you all for your support! I hope that you like where I'm going with this. If you don't..feel free to tell me. I'll be gone for a couple of weeks, so there won't be a lot of updates. Heh, what's new right? Anyways, enjoy!  
  
Thousand Cranes, Chapter Eight!  
  
'Balamb Garden, Quad'  
  
Selphie watched as a streamer slowly fell from it's perch upon the wall. It lazily floated down and then rested upon the tile floor. Selphie pouted at the stationary piece of paper. It had taken her so long to plan for Quistis's party, and now everything was falling apart because of her late absence.  
  
Selphie wasn't really angry, no not at all. Selphie wasn't the type of girl to be upset with a friend, let alone Quistis. Selphie forlornly glanced at her surroundings. She had worked so hard to get it just perfect! From the streamers, to the multicolored balloons, and even previously melted ice sculptures, Selphie had thought she had outdone herself.  
  
But, Quistis hadn't communicated back with Garden. Not too upsetting, missions did get delayed after all. With that thought Selphie pouted even more and slumped down into a nearby couch. The thing was that Quistis's "mission" wasn't even a mission! The whole Zone and Watts thing was just a ploy to get stuffy uptight Quistis out of the Garden. Hyne knows that if it wasn't for her friends, Quistis would have completely forgotten about her own birthday.  
  
The call from Zone and Watts two days later from when Quistis had left on the train was what caused them all to start worrying. She hadn't arrived at her destination, for one reason or another. Selphie rung her hands, she wasn't stupid, she knew how the world community was still in chaos after the second Sorceress War. Being a Seed didn't necessarily mean that you could defend yourself from everything.  
  
Selphie hit herself on the forehead, she didn't know why she kept on worrying. She was forgetting about Rinoa. Thank Hyne for Rinoa! After the call, Squall was prepared to send out a search party but Rinoa said there was no need for it. What Selphie wouldn't give to have the ability to search for people with your mind. Imagine that!  
  
No, Selphie's main problem now was just making sure that the junior classmen didn't rough up the Quad too much with their games. Already they had thrown chunks of the melting ice sculptures at each other. Selphie had to put down her foot at that.  
  
Fingering the streamer, Selphie smiled. One way or another Quistis would return. It was only a matter of time. Once Rinoa had "found" Quistis, Irvine and Zell were sent personally to retrieve her. Rinoa reassured the group that from the patterns of her energy flow, Quistis wasn't harmed in any way. Selphie shook her head, she didn't really understand all of it but she was comforted.  
  
Getting up from the couch and grabbing a push pin, Selphie reflected that although Rinoa said that Quistis wasn't in trouble, Selphie detected a slight frown on Rinoa's features. Selphie shrugged and continued on with her work, perhaps she had imagined it. Besides, if something was really wrong with Quistis, Rinoa would let everyone know...right?  
  
~~~~  
  
'Dollet'  
  
Heavy booted feet drug their way through the cobble stoned streets of Dollet. Seifer's face was pensive, yet thoughtful. Catching the sight of a bench and a telephone booth nearby, Seifer plopped down on the bench.  
  
It wasn't that he didn't know what to say, Seifer always had something to say about any given situation. No, when Seifer called Squall and told him what had happened to Quistis, he wanted it to be a memorable conversation. No mistakes. In fact, Seifer wanted what he had to say to hit the scum back at Garden where it hurt. He knew how much the pansies cared for each other, and he was going to use it against them.  
  
It was going to be glorious! His final revenge upon the unsuspecting Garden! How he loved it! He had already achieved the hardest task and that was having Quistis trust him. Too bad for her she wasn't suspicious long enough to delay his trap.  
  
Seifer smirked and mentally patted himself on the back. He was a genius, through and through.  
  
Finding her suitcase back at the hotel in Deling was entirely too convenient. Seifer really hadn't planned any of that to happen. Instead, everything just happened to fall in place. The first time anything in his life had happened that way, Seifer mused.  
  
Seifer didn't have any qualms anymore about a life of crime. What else was he supposed to do? Get a job? That in itself was a laugh considering that just about everyone recognized who he was and what he was responsible for. The person that hired him would have to be blind, or utterly deranged. He knew what his life would be even after Fujin and Rajin left him. He was wanderer, not quite fit to be a part of the world.  
  
But, no matter. He was finally winning and getting his own! Now, back to his speech that he would deliver to puberty boy. Seifer grinned just trying to imagine Squall's reaction. The phone could wait, he still had more thinking to do. Getting up from the bench Seifer slowly meandered his way back up to the hotel. It was time to visit the damsel in distress again.  
  
~~~~  
  
A damsel in distress no longer! Quistis smiled to herself in triumph as the ropes that were previously tied to her slipped down to the floor. Although her wrists were a bit bruised from her struggles, she had managed to loosen the stubborn knots. Freedom at last!  
  
Not wasting any time, Quistis snatched her whip up from the desk and glanced out the window. The street below was empty and there was no sign of Seifer. It wouldn't be safe to go out the front door, she decided.  
  
Unlocking the window and pulling back the panel, Quistis prepared to hoist herself up and onto the outside ledge. Looking for a quick escape route, Quistis spotted a lone dumpster positioned on the side of the hotel wall. It would have to do.  
  
"Yay, for two story buildings," Quistis grumbled to herself. Before she could get her foot on the ledge, Quistis heard sharp footsteps approaching the outside door.  
  
Seifer! Quistis's eyes widened in fear as the footsteps came closer and finally stopped outside the door. Berating herself for just standing there, Quistis quickly slid through the window and placed her feet on the edge. Move, Quistis, move, she screamed mentally to herself.  
  
The sound of a doorknob turning thundered in her ear. Just one more step and then I'll be out of sight, she thought to herself. Just as the door swung open, Quistis cautiously took another step on the narrow ledge and clutched the wall. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she struggled to calm her rapid breathing. That was too close, she decided. And it wasn't over yet.  
  
"QUISTIS!!!" Seifer's enraged yell echoed throughout the neighborhood and filled her ears. Quistis winced at the sound. A frightened bird that was perched on the roof directly above Quistis squawked in surprise and lifted it's wings to fly.  
  
But not before it left a little present on top of Quistis's head.  
  
Forgetting herself and her position momentarily Quistis responded to her present, "Aww, shi-!" Clamping her hand down before she could finish Quistis glanced to her left back at the edge of the window sill. She didn't even want to touch the top of her head. Damn Seifer and the bird.  
  
Sure enough, Seifer's head popped out and his eyes focused on her form. Immediately, he began to climb through the window and out onto the ledge. Not waiting for him to get any closer, Quistis precariously inched her way across the ledge. She had to get to the dumpster!  
  
Without any hesitation, Quistis jumped down from the ledge several feet onto the dumpster. Her breath slightly knocked out from the impact, Quistis unsteadily climbed down to the street. Her vision was partially clouded in black, but Quistis was determined not to get caught.  
  
Running as fast as her boots and skirt would allow her, Quistis sprinted down the street searching for a place to hide. If all else failed, she would fight him. The sound of Seifer jumping onto the dumpster and pounding steps behind her fueled her legs to go faster.  
  
Down the streets she ran, sometimes running into pedestrians in her haste to lose her captor. It was difficult for her to see through the darkness that obstructed her vision. With every step she took, it only seemed to get worse. Gritting her teeth, Quistis continued despite the familiar haze that settled over her.  
  
Through the spots of black Quistis made out the beach and distant ocean before her. So consumed was she to running towards the ocean, Quistis didn't notice the stairway leading down to the sand. With a jolt, Quistis slipped off the first stair and painfully hit the ground and rolled down the rest.  
  
When she finally stopped her agonizing descent to the beach, Quistis groggily looked up from the sand. She beheld the most wondrous sight she would ever see.  
  
One form knelt down by her and gently lifted her into their arms. The second form casually loaded a bullet into his rifle and aimed it at an approaching figure.  
  
"I'd back away if I was you, Almasy," The second figure spoke with a southern drawl and Quistis lazily grinned at the sound of it.  
  
Strong arms enfolded around her and a slightly boyish voice fell softly upon her ears, "Don't worry, Quisty. Everything will be all right."  
  
Quistis sighed in relief and laughed when Zell asked, "Uhh Quistis, what is that in you hair?" Only Zell would ask a question like that in a tense situation.  
  
A low growl issued forth from the third figure. A blinding object was lifted and pointed at Quistis's general direction. "She's mine! Don't forget that you aren't the only one with a gun here, Kinneas. If you don't give me Quistis right now I'll blow off Chicken Wuss's head."  
  
A silence met Seifer's demand and Zell's hold on Quistis tightened. The ominous click of a safety being turned off resounded in the air. A tense atmosphere surrounded the four.  
  
Seifer's angry voice once again filled the air, "Let's see Kinneas, you have only one shot. Hyperion is capable of several. I wouldn't mind blowing of your head as well. Do what I say!"  
  
"No way, Seifer! I don't know what you want with Quistis-" Zell's tirade was cut short as Quistis struggled out of his arms and to her wobbly feet.  
  
Zell drug her back into his arms and hissed in her ear, "What are you doing?"  
  
Quistis snapped her head to look up at her friend. Through her clouded vision she could make out his troubled eyes searching her own. Her friends had come to save her and here she was going to go back to the one who had caused the trouble in the first place.  
  
"I can't have him hurting you guys over me. I won't allow it," With the last of her strength Quistis staggered over to where Seifer's blurring form stood. With lightening reflexes Seifer snatched Quistis into his arms and held her against his chest.  
  
"You see, she wants to come back to me! Just try shooting Kinneas, and you'll hurt your pretty little friend here."  
  
Irvine cursed in response and Zell clenched his fists and leapt after Seifer with a yell. With a valiant cry Zell shouted, "We're not giving her up without a fight!" Sand flew from Zell's thundering feet as he assumed an attack position.  
  
A shot rang out as Zell's charge was cut short and Seifer's laugh cut through the air.  
  
Ohh, I know, I'm oh so evil. To top it off I'm not going to be able to write for another two weeks. Sorry guys! Hopefully I'll be able to find a computer somewhere. Are you liking how the story is turning out? Thank you for reading everyone!  
  
**Please review and tell me what you think if you've got the time. :D**  
  
LUV Kuri! 


	9. The foolishness is over!

Title: Thousand Cranes  
  
Author: Kuri Tessy  
  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
  
Pairings: Quistis/Seifer  
  
Rating: PG/PG-13  
  
Warnings: Angst and Death  
  
Disclaimer: FF8, characters, and other nice things don't belong to me. It's  
  
sad, but true.  
  
Notes: In Japanese class I watched a video on Sadako Sasaki and the story of the one thousand paper cranes. I was touched by the video's message and got the idea of writing a fanfiction piece about it.  
  
My Thanks: Well, it's been a couple of months....or maybe just more than one month. Ah, I give up! I can't keep track of time during the summer. After chapter eight I had run into a dilemma with my writing. I had absolutely no clue as to where to go. However, some of my imagination has returned to me (thank goodness) and I'm ready to continue! I want to thank everyone who reviewed! You're all so kind and I appreciate every single thing you have to say. And it doesn't hurt if you keep reviewing. ^-^ Here we go...  
  
Let's see, we had previously left off with...  
  
With a valiant cry Zell shouted, "We're not giving her up without a fight!" Sand flew from Zell's thundering feet as he assumed an attack position.  
  
A shot rang out as Zell's charge was cut short and Seifer's laugh cut through the air.  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine, The Foolishness Is Over  
  
Zell's cry of anguish broke through the stunned silence that had fallen after the echoing of the gun shot. Quistis watched in horror as her childhood friend slumped to the ground as if he was a puppet with his strings instantly cut.   
  
A sickening dread consumed Quistis as she replayed the image in her mind again and again. The blackness that had tugged at the edge of her vision heightened with the daze that settled over her. The sound of the crashing waves roared, almost as if in anguish, cutting through her shock. Rage and fury soon replaced the stupor that had befallen her and Quistis used it to yank herself away from Seifer's embrace.  
  
Seifer's eyes had a look of intense satisfaction and Quistis reeled at the sight of it. Winding her arm back Quistis slammed her fist into his face with a force she didn't know she possessed. Seifer grimaced but quickly recovered from her assault. But Quistis didn't waste time as she quickly latched her hand onto his trench coat and started shaking him like a madwoman.  
  
Seifer, disturbed and annoyed by Quistis's change of attitude nonchalantly hit her on the side of the head. Quistis's form crumbled to the sand as she was knocked unconscious.  
  
He sneered as one of the two forms laying on the ground struggled to stand. "Well, aren't you lucky that I didn't intentionally aim for your head? Consider my first shot a warning."  
  
Zell groaned as he clutched his wounded leg, the bullet had been embedded far into his quad muscle. Irvine rushed over to his side and slung Zell's arm around his shoulder for support.  
  
Irvine, troubled by how the situation had turned towards Seifer's favor spat out a question in his frustration, "Seifer, just what in Hyne's name do you think you're doing?"  
  
Seifer shrugged at the inquiry. "Just having a little payback, that's all. Now, excuse me boys, but the pretty lady and I are going on a vacation. Do yourselves each a favor and don't follow us, I wouldn't mind firing another one of my bullets into your pathetic hides."  
  
Seifer lifted Hyperion slightly in the air as a warning to back up his bold statement. Irvine gritted his teeth as he watched Seifer roughly lift Quistis up from the ground and hold her in front of him.   
  
'That bastard! I can't get a shot in with him holding Quistis!' Irvine thought as he was forced to watch his friend being used as a shield.  
  
Seifer glanced back at the city of Dollet. It wouldn't take long for Zell to completely heal himself and for the two to track him down. Taking the train would be too risky he decided.  
  
'Now, how exactly did they travel to Dollet then?' Seifer pondered as he swept his eyes over the rugged landscape.  
  
The familiar sight of a Balamb mission boat filled his vision and Seifer grinned in triumph. 'That's how!'  
  
Racing backwards towards the water while still facing Zell and Irvine (just in case they did try to attack him) Seifer ran past the open latch and into the vehicle.  
  
Angry shouts filled the air as Irvine sprinted towards the boat after their quarry and Zell attempted to hobble towards it.  
  
Seifer deposited Quistis on the cold, metal floor and searched for the latch to close the door. Irvine cried out in desperation as he helplessly watched the boat slide away from shore.  
  
Zell reached his companion's side, gasping from the pain radiating from his leg, as he too watched the boat's departure. The air sang and was filled with the cleansing sensation of healing magic. Zell signed in relief as his ruptured veins and torn arteries were repaired by the curaga.  
  
Irvine yanked his hat of his head and turned towards Zell. "I need you to contact Squall and update him on Quistis's position."  
  
Zell's face fell when he heard this. Squall was not going to be pleased with what have happened, and it was just one more reminder of their failure. Not only had they failed their mission, but Quistis as well.  
  
During Zell's musings Irvine had already started to head up the beach back to Dollet. Zell signed in resignation and jogged to catch up with his partner's pace. Zell thanked Hyne for curagas as he wouldn't have normally been able to walk, let alone jog.  
  
"So then, what are you going to do while I call Squall?"  
  
Irvine's usual laid-back attitude was completely replaced by a fierce, determined exterior. Irvine shouldered his sniper rifle and answered, "We had previous orders to retrieve Quistis and return her to Balamb. I have every intention to do just that."  
  
Zell stopped walking abruptly and threw his hands in the air, "How do you expect to do that, huh? We don't have a boat, Seifer just stole ours!"   
  
Irvine rolled his eyes at Zell's outburst, but Zell continued undauntedly, "And even by the time we did find another boat, they'd be long gone!"  
  
Irvine shrugged and increased his pace, "Then I'll just have to work fast."  
  
Zell shook his head. He wanted to find Quistis just as much as Irvine did, hell, she was a part of the group. All of the group had stuck around for each other, through thick and thin. This wasn't going to be any different.   
  
However, the situation was slightly complicated. Zell mused to himself that it was one thing to be confronting an enemy that only knew you as a Seed. They all had experience with that type of situation. Usually, you dealt with it as professionals. But, they were dealing with Seifer. A slightly insane Seifer, on top of that.  
  
It had turned personal and things could get slightly messy.  
  
Seifer was no force to be reckoned with, and Zell knew that for a fact. Seifer had an advantage, more so than just any other regular kidnapper. Seifer knew each and everyone of their strengths...and weaknesses. Seifer knew how to strike within the group, because he had done in before, multiple times.  
  
To sum it up, Seifer was ruthlessly cunning. Looking back, Zell realized that all of their fights against him when he was the Sorceress's Knight were as a group. Three against one were good odds for going up against Seifer. Zell knew that one on one...it might be a different story. Thus, he feared for Irvine's sake on top of Quistis's well being.  
  
Zell shook his head, he knew what he had to do. Irvine couldn't face Seifer alone, that is if Irvine was even able to find Seifer at this point. The great expanse of the ocean was the perfect place for Seifer to flee to. It would be more than difficult to locate him if he got too much of a head start. For all of Irvine's bravado, he would need some backup.   
  
Racing down the cobblestone streets of the sleepy town of Dollet, Zell burst into a sidewalk café, startling the customers. Spotting a telephone and not bothering to ask if he could use it, Zell tapped in the direct line to Balamb.  
  
Xu's monotone voice picked up, "Balamb Garden, this is Xu."  
  
Zell gritted his teeth, he was running out of time, "Xu, this is Zell. Get me Squall and fast, we have an emergency!"  
  
Location: Balamb Garden  
  
Squall was currently gripping the back of the chair Selphie was seated in. While Selphie was preparing the Ragnarok with an unusual urgency not usually seen from her, Squall was desperately trying not to bark at her to hurry up.   
  
Squall's usual blank mask had slipped ever since Zell had explained Quistis's situation, and Irvine's renegade mission to rescue Quistis on his own. He was slightly amazed at how quickly a simple mission could turn into a monstrosity of a problem. Then again, Squall reflected, Seifer was in the middle of this mess, which would explain a few things.  
  
When Zell had told Squall that Seifer had kidnaped Quistis Squall found that he wasn't all that surprised. He had never trusted Seifer, even more so during the recent Sorceress conflict. After Seifer had thrown Rinoa to Adel, the Squall's opinion of Seifer had gone from bad to worse. This current situation only enhanced Squall's misgivings of Seifer's character.  
  
Seifer's actions were desperate and actually following a pattern of history. No, Squall wasn't surprised and he wasn't going to show mercy this time. One of Garden's most valuable Seeds was captured, and furthermore, his friend. Whether Squall admitted it to himself or any other or not, he valued Quistis's opinion as a comrade and as a person. His days of giving her the cold shoulder were pretty much extinguished once they had both completely grown up after the war.  
  
A comforting hand was placed on his tense shoulder and warm brown eyes filled his vision. Rinoa would not be deterred by Squall's instance for her to remain at Balamb. The image of Rinoa being forcefully handled by Seifer still burned in Squall's mind. She had stubbornly refused, pointing out that Quistis was her friend too and as such she would help in every way possible to get her back.  
  
"We will get her back, don't worry Squall," Her soft voice helped to slightly ease the tension that was building in his body.   
  
Squall gave her a curt nod, appreciative of her presence, and returned his attention to Selphie. As if sensing his growing impatience, Selphie gave him a quick thumps up and the Ragnarok was skillfully raised into the air.   
  
Rinoa gave Squall's arm a slight tug, leading him over to one of the chairs. She sat in one across from him and quickly closed her eyes. To a normal person, it would appear that she was attempting to fall asleep. Squall knew better as he felt the waves of her summoned power start to radiate off of her.   
  
Rinoa's brow was furrowed in concentration as she tried to hone in on Quistis's energy signature. It was difficult because for some reason it had dropped since she had last tried to locate her. A sinking feeling crept into Rinoa's mind as she also detected something off about Quistis.   
  
As a sorceress she was able to "scan" people, detect their power and their overall being. Whether this was a defense against possible enemies or an aid to help find a successor, Rinoa didn't know, but she didn't question her abilities.  
  
Whatever was wrong with Quistis only left a nagging sensation in her mind. It wasn't to prevalent, but still there nonetheless. Rinoa frowned, but tucked the feeling away until another time when it could be dealt with. Right now, she needed to guide Selphie in the right direction to Quistis.  
  
They quickly passed over land and flew above the ocean. The waves looked like nothing more than broken ripples at the height they were soaring at. Squall's gaze burned as his eyes drank in the blue of the ocean. 'Quistis, hold on. We're coming.'   
  
Kuri here. Well, I was debating whether or not to leave it off at that, but I suppose it will do. I am very happy to announce that I have the entire plot finally laid out...so no more writer's block for me! Whoo, I kicked that bad thing out of the way. I just realized that my type of writing is kinda of short and spastic. I only divulge small chunks of the story...and I realize that's slightly annoying. I'll try to get better and start writing more out in my chapters. I'd love it ya'll reviewed! I really do appreciate all of your comments! Whether good or bad.   
  
Not to single you out, jeangab057, but you had asked what the thing on Quistis's head was and I'd just like to answer your question. Quistis doesn't actually have anything on her head. But, she's developing a condition that's affecting her health...I won't tell you more cause it will be revealed later what's going on. Sorry I couldn't tell you more. :D But, thank you for your question. 


	10. Do You Know the Way?

Title: Thousand Cranes  
  
Author: Kuri Tessy  
  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
  
Pairings: Quistis/Seifer  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Angst and Death  
  
Disclaimer: FF8, characters, and other nice things don't belong to me. It's sad, but true.  
  
Notes: In Japanese class I watched a video on Sadako Sasaki and the story of the one thousand paper cranes. I was touched by the video's message and got the idea of writing a fanfiction piece about it.  
  
Shout outs: I want to give a BIG BIG BIG thank you to Verdanii! Wow, I've never had someone review my story so much in that amount of time. You're such a sweetie! I of course can't leave out everyone else that reviewed my story including BePoPsGiRl88, jeangab057 (and don't worry, I have problems reading w/ my bad eyesight too ^_^), Quistis88, frost, Kei Ayame, and Mystic_Moon_Empress. You all rock my world! Thank you again! Oh, and BePoPsGiRl88, thanx for your review, helped increased my motivation!   
  
So here we go, hopefully we're going to get into some more Seifer and Quistis action here, if you know what I mean everyone. :D Heh.  
  
Chapter Ten, Do You Know the Way?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The uncomfortable feeling of lying upon a hard surface for several hours stuck with Quistis even after she had come to. She hadn't asked where she was, she knew all to well that she was in a Balamb Seed boat, and a stolen one at that.  
  
Quistis had deduced fairly quickly what the situation was and groaned. She was in Seifer's hostile custody, once again, despite her previous best efforts to escape.  
  
But what could be done? Quistis gave herself a mental assessment. Her head was pounding, the headache like a dragon constantly scratching at the fringes of her mind.  
  
It took all of her control not to just break down again and submit to her body's will. Oh how she wanted to sleep and let it all go. One moment would be all that she needed. Only one.  
  
Quistis firmly ran her hands down her ankles, working her way up to her thigh. Her forceful rubbing increased her blood supply, but most importantly assured Quistis that she had full use of her legs.  
  
One could never be too sure, Quistis told herself as she rubbed her aching temples. Quistis had an idea the something was wrong with her. She had continuously pushed it to the back of her mind, thinking that it was due to the stressful situation she had found herself in this past week.  
  
In one week her life had been completely flipped upside down and things weren't looking too bright and happy. Quistis chastised herself, really, she was acting like a little child. When had she started to whine so? Was it the pain? No, it couldn't be because she had dealt with pain before, on all levels.  
  
Her mind answered for her, 'It's because you fear the unknown.'  
  
Indeed, Quistis did fear what was happening to her. It wasn't every day that your body suddenly started to break down on itself. And it definitely wasn't everyday that one got kidnaped by a former student.  
  
There was a time in Quistis's life when she viewed herself as reliable, a little stuffy, but just mainly boring. Day in and day out was the same. Her life was like one never ending cycle seeking to age her to forty before she even turned twenty-five.   
  
Looking back, a part of her liked it that way. It was...comforting. She knew what was going to happen when she woke up in the morning, and what she had to do. But not anymore. The other part of Quistis cried out in joy. A little action, some adventure...surely she could allow herself some freedom and spontaneity.   
  
Quistis slightly smiled to herself and looking around at her enclosed environment. If a week with Seifer would come out of some freedom and spontaneity, she would gladly go back to her original boring life.  
  
The back of Quistis's mind nagged at her though. Something inside of her hinted that perhaps she would never go back to her old life.   
  
Did it have something to do with the constant dizziness?  
  
It was one thing to have temporary lapses in health, but the constant instability of her entire being as of late was just getting ridiculous in her opinion.  
  
Quistis ran a hand over her brow and pulled it away quickly when she felt sweat collecting below her hairline. She scowled. She probably looked like she had just fought a red dragon. It didn't help matters at all that her body was aching like she had.   
  
Just wonderful.  
  
'This will go away, Quistis. You are not weak. This is only a phase and you will overcome it like every other obstacle you have faced before.'  
  
Confident from her last mental remark to herself, Quistis easily rose from the ground, standing on firm legs. Or, that was what she had in mind to do.  
  
Rather, Quistis grunted from the extreme effort of stilling the incessant shaking of her legs as she struggled to rise to a standing position.  
  
Her hands trembled as she clutched onto a side rim of the boat for support. Quistis glared balefully at her own rebellious hands as if it would deter then from constantly shaking.  
  
Steeling her mind, Quistis took a deep breath and concentrated. If she could become a Seed at fifteen, an instructor at seventeen, and save the world before her nineteenth birthday, then she could definitely compose herself enough to stand properly.  
  
It didn't matter how strong she was mentally, her body just wouldn't cooperate. Quistis let out a disgusted sigh as she felt her knees collapse.  
  
Before she could fall to the metal floor, strong arms encompassed her frame. Quistis felt like she wanted to slap herself silly. Seifer had most likely seen her weakness and would flaunt it in every way possible.   
  
'Oh, he has such perfect timing!' Quistis savagely thought to herself as she was hauled to her feet.  
  
Quistis waited for the snide remark that would be uttered from his smirking mouth. But, he said nothing. Seifer just held her there, supporting the dead weight of her weakened body.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" Quistis winced at the possibility. He hadn't seen the entire embarrassing scene, had he?  
  
Seifer peered down at Quistis's face, a slight frown settling upon his features. He stonily regarded the way her face captured the essence of her self-loathing.   
  
"Long enough."  
  
Quistis groaned and raised her eyes to briefly meet his. They were open, waiting for him to attack her physical disabilities. However, there wasn't a reaction.   
  
His face resembled an impenetrable wall. The odd thing was, Quistis noticed, there weren't any emotions escaping from his eyes.  
  
That disturbed Quistis. In all the numerous years she had known Seifer, there had always been emotions reflecting from his eyes. The man was a cauldron of mixed feelings, and rarely did he ever hide them. They were the source to his power, his anger and pride fueled his dreams. She knew, because she watched how he was consumed by them.   
  
Quistis couldn't bare to look at his intense gaze any longer. It was unnerving to say the least. It wasn't much more than a year ago she was the one giving the superior looks, and he was the student. But then again, he had never lost one of their staring matches back then. He was just as stubborn as ever.  
  
Seifer's expression remained closed as Quistis turned her eyes from his in defeat. He looked at her as if he could read what she was thinking. And indeed he could. Seifer could see right through her facade. She was trying so desperately to cover up the fact that something was wrong with her...  
  
Seifer tightened his grip around her mid-section and Quistis snapped her head up and a glare settled upon her features. Her eyes slowly traveled down to where his hand was possessively touching her side.  
  
"You can let go of me now, I'm perfectly able to stand on my own," Quistis sniffed in disdain at having to make contact with Seifer. But Quistis noted that a strange warmth radiated from his hand and seeped into her waist. A sharp contrast to the pain she had been currently feeling. 'Not too unpleasant either- no, Quistis you will not think such thoughts.'   
  
A smirk replaced Seifer's previous blank expression as he watched Quistis's internal struggle with herself. It was interesting to watch the uptight twenty year old try to disregard another person's touch. She was a complete enigma. Or maybe she was just a prude.  
  
Seifer wasn't going to walk away from this opportunity. He was going to have fun with her. A predatory light entered his eyes and he pulled her forcefully against the length of his body. A slight gasp of astonishment sounded in the air.  
  
While keeping his hand firmly against the small of her back Seifer leaned in close to the side of her face. He made sure to slowly breathe so that the small hairs around her neck stood on end. Quistis tensed to the point where she was completely still against him.   
  
Seifer continued his path towards her ear, making sure to lean directly into her frame as he spoke softly to her. His second hand tenderly slid from his side to tantalizingly caress her hip. Quistis betrayed herself as she let loose a shudder as his hand lightly grazed her sensitive skin.  
  
"Are you so sure you want me to let you go?" His masculine voice permeated the air, holding a slightly mocking tint. As he did so, his hand abandoned her hip and gently stroked the side of her face.  
  
Quistis involuntarily closed her eyes. This was...nice. No, no, no, this is wrong, all wrong! Her mind kept screaming at her to slap him away and make him pay for his advancements. But her weak body told her a different story. It wasn't often that she was touched this way. Not often at all.   
  
Peering up through her disheveled hair, Quistis studied her captor. He had a slight smirk upon his face, as if pleased with his ability to make her swoon, if only slightly. His scent was undoubtable masculine, a mixture of leather and gun powder, and it filled the air with it's scent. His stance was dominating, not allowing her any chance to flee or escape.  
  
It was Seifer's next comment that snapped Quistis out of her reverie, "Who would have thought that out of this pissy ordeal I'd get some...company to share it with."  
  
Company? Company! What exactly was he referring to? Quistis narrowed her eyes and him and forcefully shoved him away from her body. Absolutely disgusting, how could she have dropped that low and actually allowed him to touch her? Quistis's frame shook in restrained fury and distaste.  
  
That was the last straw! "Who do you think I am, Seifer? I'm not some whore that will willingly leap into your arms! After all you've done to me this past couple of days you actually think I would let down my guard and let you have your way with me?" Quistis practically screeched the last part.  
  
Seifer crossed his arms, nonplused, and regarded her with a cool expression. His eyes swept down her form, focusing on certain areas more than others. Quistis snarled as she watched his line of vision.  
  
Seifer shrugged, "You were about to anyways."  
  
Quistis threw her hands in the air and let out a undignified shriek, "I WAS NOT! HOW DARE YOU PRESUME THAT-"  
  
Her tirade was forcefully cut off as Seifer swiftly closed the distance between them. She found herself with her back up against the wall and his chest pressed into her own.   
  
His eyes burned her as he looked into her blue orbs. "I could do anything to you right now Quistis, and you wouldn't be able to do a thing."  
  
Quistis opened her mouth but he raised a hand to her mouth and continued, "You think that I haven't noticed that something's wrong with you. In your pitiful state you could barely pass a simple cure spell let alone stop me."  
  
For a brief second fear flashed in her eyes as Quistis realized that everything he said was true. But...he wouldn't do anything to her, would he? A flashback to the slightly crazed look in his eyes as he shot Zell flashed through her mind. He could...he could...  
  
Quistis winced as her back was uncomfortably pressed against the unyielding wall. What had made Seifer turn out this way? Was it the Sorceress War, or something more?  
  
But as Quistis looked at Seifer's face, she couldn't find any trace of insanity. Perhaps she had some hope then.  
  
"You wouldn't Seifer...you wouldn't..." Quistis whispered as she searched his face for his reaction. Please, she thought.  
  
He scowled at her. Silence hung in the tense atmosphere for several minutes as if he was contemplating what she had said. Quistis swallowed and several emotions played across his sculpted face.   
  
In a split second, the hands that her pinned against the wall released her. She sighed in relief but cried out as his fist embedded itself into the wall right beside her. As he withdrew his hand, she caught the glimpse of blood running freely from his split knuckles. She observed the wall and saw that it now sported a nice looking dent.  
  
"You have too much faith in me Quistis. Too much." Seifer's voice sounded weary as he said that. He turned his back to her, his fists clamped tightly by his side.   
  
Quistis cocked her head to the side, slightly confused by his statement. What exactly did he mean?  
  
"Seifer, I trust you that you wouldn't do that to me. You are...more honorable than that. I know this doesn't make sense, considering that you have kidnaped me, so perhaps I should think the worst of you. But, for some reason I don't think you're capable of rape." Quistis didn't know what had compelled her to say that, but it had seemed right. It was what needed to be said.  
  
Seifer slightly turned towards her. "You have no idea what I'm capable of. Your ignorance astounds me."  
  
Quistis waved his statement off flippantly. For some reason he clung desperately to this twisted image of himself, and she was ready to call his bluff.  
  
"I seem to remember you saying something along those lines to me back at the hotel. What I wonder is, why do you feel like you have to prove yourself?" Seifer blinked slightly at what she asked him.  
  
"Why in Hyne's name do you care, Quistis? I don't remember you ever caring this much even when you were my instructor," Seifer spat out the words like they were poison.  
  
Quistis cringed as she absorbed his comment. It was true, she had never given him the proper council when he probably needed it. However, that was in the past, there was only the future to look forward to.  
  
"I don't honestly know why I care. Perhaps it's because we have a history, I feel like I know you. It wasn't all that long ago that we were junior classmen together," Seifer snorted in disbelief, "but mostly I feel like you could have done better, been something greater."  
  
Seifer snarled as he heard this, "I was and am something great! You and the rest of this pathetic world just couldn't see me as that!"  
  
Quistis's eyes widened in understanding. So, that was where some of his hatred had come from. It had pushed him off the edge. In reality they weren't that different. Both of them shared the need to constantly prove themselves to others, to be respected, needed, acknowledged...  
  
Except, Seifer chose the darker path than she did. Not surprising considering the obstacles that had been thrown his way. She had an easier childhood than him, she realized. She had been adopted, where as he hadn't. She was encouraged to excel. Seifer...for most of his life people were wary of his capabilities and his attitude. He had never been give a chance.  
  
Perhaps she did understand...  
  
Quistis slowly stepped to his side, she still wasn't even halfway to recovering to move quickly. But, she managed. She raised her hand and lightly rested it on his taught shoulder. Seifer flinched from her touch.  
  
"Seifer, why are you doing this?"  
  
Seifer closed his eyes in frustration at her question. He knew exactly what she was asking. Why had he kidnaped her when he knew that he would never get away with it? The depressing thing was, he didn't even know the answer himself. It wasn't long ago that the idea had seemed ingenious, and his plan for ransom money flawless. But just as he saw that Quistis wasn't quite right physically, Seifer recognized that he wasn't quite well mentally.  
  
It was like watched a movie where you knew the character was about to get into trouble, but you couldn't warn or stop them. He saw his sanity drift in and out, sometimes days on end. How long had he been like this? He clutched to life, seeing the world in the broken fragments of his mind.  
  
As soon as he had started to navigate the ship from Dollet, his sensibility had finally decided to return to him. He realized that for the past couple of days he had officially screwed himself over. It was obvious that the Seeds and Squall would eventually catch up with him. This escapade, this escape from the reality of his dreary life would soon be over.   
  
A small part of him yearned to be caught...just so that he knew where he stood in the world. He had been lost for the past year, just wandering and never quite finding what he was looking for. Dammit, he didn't even know what he was looking for. Typical.  
  
It had been an interesting week, he supposed. He couldn't think of how the company could have been better. After months of being alone, even the sickly Quistis was welcome in his opinion.  
  
Quistis cleared her throat expectantly. Seifer snapped out of his gaze and thought of an answer to her question. There was no way that he could tell her what he has just thought to himself. Ah hell, he might as well give her something to chew on.  
  
"I can't give you a clear answer because I don't have one. This entire ordeal was just something that...happened. I hadn't pre-conceived it. Rather, I was just as surprised as you were when I saw you at that hotel. I admit that my recent actions, they were...wrong and unjustified," Seifer slightly swallowed as he said that, apologizing left a bitter taste in his mouth.   
  
Quistis urged him to continue by nodding her head, "In all honesty, I haven't been myself for a long time now," Seifer admonished with a blank look in his eye, "and I don't think that I ever will be again."  
  
He didn't say anymore after that and Quistis didn't press for him to. He had summed it up without telling her the full story. Quistis felt honored that he had even said that much to her about the subject.  
  
"If it's any consolation Seifer, you don't have to be the same person. You can change, for the better."  
  
Seifer's bitter laugh cut through the air, "Oh little innocent Quistis, always looking at the best in every situation. Once your little friends come and rescue you there won't be any forgiveness for me. No, if I'm lucky I'll be put in a prison in Galbadia instead of executed."  
  
Quistis frowned at the lack of hope in his last statement; he seemed so defeated. Had the man she once knew really been beaten down beyond repair?   
  
"I won't let that happen," Quistis firmly stated.  
  
Seifer looked at her with apparent shock, "Are you delusional Quistis? For Hyne's sake, even I know that I deserve whatever punishment they give me. You can't save me from my fate. Besides, why do you want to?"  
  
Quistis chewed slightly on her lip, that was a good question. One that she hadn't fully explored the answer to yet.  
  
"Look, I am well aware of how many people you have killed, and the crimes you've committed. But I am not without forgiveness. Seed has not completely trained that human emotion out of me yet. Besides, forgiveness if not given to those to deserve it, but to those who need it."  
  
For a brief moment gratitude and relief sparked through Seifer's eyes. He face relaxed and he gave Quistis a slight smile. Quistis watched in wonder at the transformation.   
  
What a magnificent man he could have been if only the world had given him a chance.  
  
"You are a fool for thinking that Quistis."  
  
Quistis ducked her head and said nothing. Maybe she was a fool, but she wouldn't back down for what she thought was right.  
  
The entire conversation had completely knocked her out emotionally and physically. Once again her knees protested against her weight and she collapsed to the cold floor. She was so tired. Just let me sleep, she thought to herself.  
  
Quistis felt the sensation of being carried and heard barely whispered words echoing throughout her mind before she gave into unconsciousness.  
  
Another whisper upon her ear...  
  
"Thank you."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hey everyone! Kuri here and I'm hoping that you liked this last chapter. I really gave it my all and I'm now feeling like Quistis did after the conversation...exhausted. Please review and tell me what you think. The plot is thickening, and finally Quistis and Seifer have somewhat of a working relationship going. About time right? I love you all and thank you for reading! 


	11. What Was Lost Is Now Found

Title: Thousand Cranes  
  
Author: Kuri Tessy  
  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
  
Pairings: Quistis/Seifer  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
  
  
Warnings: Angst and Death  
  
Disclaimer: FF8, characters, and other nice things don't belong to me. It's sad, but true.  
  
Notes: In Japanese class I watched a video on Sadako Sasaki and the story of the one thousand paper cranes. I was touched by the video's message and got the idea of writing a fanfiction piece about it.  
  
Shout outs: Well, it's been a while everyone. And for that I sincerely apologize. School has been just lovely and has been taking my time away from writing. But, I prevailed and have finally written chapter 11. I think you'll find that there are a couple of twists and turns in this chapter, so I hope that you all enjoy. As for all reviewers, my goodness how can I say thank you enough? KindCalypso, Jeangab057, Seifers Peach Rose (BePoPsGiRl88, you changed your name! I like, I like.), Quistis88, Verdanii, and Kei Ayame.   
  
All of your comments and ideas are greatly appreciated! Please tell me if you like where the story is going. I'm thinking there are going to be a lot more chapters coming up in the future.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Thousand Cranes ch. 11,What Was Lost Is Now Found  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Rinoa concentrated as she felt Quistis's emotions flare wildly. The overwhelming feeling of fear mixed with confusion assaulted the young woman's senses. The feelings soon tapered down and eventually faded away. For some reason, Quistis appeared to be unconscious and Rinoa could only guess as to the reason why.  
  
The fact that her tie with Quistis was temporarily broken did not deter Rinoa. In a matter of minutes the Ragnarok would soon be upon their vessel and Quistis would be rescued.  
  
Oh how she longed to see Quistis!  
  
What worry each and every one had been experiencing as of late. She had previously stretched her mind to seek out Zell and Irvine. Irvine's determination was like a bright flare in its intensity. As for Zell, he seemed to be struggling to contain his nervousness and anxiety.  
  
Squall had nearly had an aneurism when Rinoa informed him that Zell and Irvine had not returned to Balamb as ordered. Rinoa hid a smile behind her hand. Because of Irvine's stubbornness there were now two rescue teams heading for Quistis.  
  
Even Selphie could feel the tension radiating in the air. Her lips were stretched to a tight line and not once during their flight had she uttered a singing note. It was slightly odd not to hear her energetic voice singing from the cockpit.   
  
Everyone's eyes were completely glued on the horizon. All were searching for the distinguished shape of a boat amidst the broken waves of the ocean.  
  
The anticipation was building, but there was a collective intake of breath as the boat entered everyone's eyesight. Selphie expertly positioned the Ragnarok to hover over the sea craft as Squall prepared to exit.  
  
Rinoa made to follow him, but Squall fiercely shook his head. His cobalt eyes fixed upon her in a locking stare.  
  
"You can't go. There's too much danger," His normally dispassionate voice betrayed a slight note of concern.  
  
Rinoa nodded her head in resignation. He still couldn't forgive Seifer, even after a whole year. However, she would not push him in this matter. She remembered all too well Seifer throwing her before Adel. She only hoped his malice would not impair the current situation.  
  
Squall exited the plane through a side latch and nimbly climbed down a ladder. The boat conveniently had a platform on which the ship's guns were located. This was to his advantage because he then had a spot to safely drop down on.  
  
Little over a year ago he had been standing in almost the same place, although on a different boat. That was the day of his Seed field exam. Blood had been pounded in his ears, adrenaline flowing swiftly through his veins.  
  
He was now experiencing the same thing, but for entirely different reasons. He wasn't here to aid Dollet and gain his place in Seed, but to rescue Quistis. In perspective, this mission was even more nerve racking than his first. Her life possibly rested upon this...  
  
Not wanting to waste anymore time, Squall dashed down the stairs leading to the boat's latched doors. Using his momentum he burst through and into the main area.  
  
The hull of the boat was illuminated by the luminescent glow of the ship's navigational computers. The brief silence following his entrance was broken by the sharp sound of clapping.  
  
Seifer was sitting languidly on the side benches adorning the boat's walls. His position was the exact same when they had been briefed on their first Seed mission. His arms were tightly folded across his chest, his long legs fully extended.  
  
Squall's eyes frantically searched for Quistis as he attempted to keep a reign on his emotions and composure. He had to remain calm in detached. At least in front of Seifer. The situation was precarious and Squally didn't want any weakness to inhibit his judgement.  
  
"You're wondering where Quistis is, right?" Seifer slowly stood up as not to alarm his adversary.  
  
Squall didn't grace the question with an answer, but merely glared. If looks could kill and he had his way, the cocky ex-knight would be beyond the reviving magic of phoenix downs.  
  
Forgoing with polite pleasantries Squall tensed his body in preparation for battle, "Bring her to me right now or I'll kill you."   
  
Seifer shrugged and held his arms up casually in the air, indicating that he could care less for Squall's threats. He slowly made his way to a door on the right side of the main computer. He could feel Squall's burning gaze on his back as he entered the back room.  
  
Squall watched in suppressed relief as an unconscious Quistis was carried back into his line of sight. He quickly scanned over her with his eyes, checking her physical condition. For the most part she appeared unharmed. He reminded himself that first appearances could be deceiving.  
  
Squall warily observed his opponent. It didn't appear that Seifer was carrying Hyperion on him. Squall reasoned that even if the gunblade was hidden behind Seifer's trenchcoat he'd still have enough time to snatch Quistis and board the Ragnarok without getting shot.  
  
It was difficult to accurately shoot the gunblade, for it was designed for close combat and to be used with the blade counterpart. More often that not the blade's hefty weight tipped down the gun. It would give him the slight advantage that he would need.  
  
"Take her," Seifer's voice cut through Squall's frantic thoughts. His voice was laden with a hint of resigned defeat.  
  
Squall was utterly baffled. Was Seifer really giving up without a fight? Surely not! This had to be a ploy trying to make him lower his defenses.   
  
Had Squall been a more inquisitive man he would have noticed that the Seifer before him was anything but threatening.  
  
Seifer sensed that Squall was confused and mentally congratulated himself. Not even fate could change the fact that they were bitter rivals. Thinking about it, he decided he wouldn't have it any other way. The constant strife surrounded them had been prevalent even during their childhood.  
  
"I said, take her. I suggest that you do so before I change my mind." He couldn't resist the opportunity the get a rise out of Squall.  
  
  
  
Squall scowled, showing his displeasure. He cautiously inched his way towards Quistis's form, all the while keeping a watchful eye on his opponent. It wouldn't do to be caught unawares, not right after they had just intercepted their quarry.  
  
  
  
Seifer sneered, "I've never known you to go slinking around like a coward. Pick the goddamn woman up and play your little hero bit, Squally."  
  
Once Squall had Quistis safely positioned in his arms he regarded Seifer with a long, calculating glare. Seifer could make fun all he wanted, but soon he'd be behind bars and the rest of the world would be safe from his violent tendencies.   
  
'And I'll be having the last laugh,' Squall smugly thought.   
  
"If you even try to escape..."  
  
The beginning of Squall's tirade was cut short as Rinoa appeared before him. Squall's eyes widened in exasperation and shock. Rinoa just gave him her customary sweet smile. Her soothing voice penetrated into his head.  
  
'Don't get mad at me! I knew that you would need a helping hand to get Quistis back to the Ragnarok.'  
  
'I specifically told you to stay!'  
  
  
  
There was a slight pause and Squall detected her firm resolve and anger through their mental link.  
  
'Squall Leonhart, you will NOT order me around. I will take Quistis back. You deal with Seifer. Got it?'  
  
Squall winced, when had he become whipped by this mere slip of a girl? Rinoa nodded in satisfaction, completely certain that he would do what she told him to do. How right she was. She broke off their mental link and sent an appraising glance to Seifer.  
  
Seifer just cocked an eyebrow at her staring, his only acknowledgment of her presence. Her soft brown eyes gave him a thorough once over and he oddly felt like she was looking right through him. Of course he knew that she was currently using some of the perks of her sorceress powers.   
  
The vague sense that he was being violated tugged at him. It wasn't easy for him to forget how strong the varied sorceress's powers were. It was barely over a year that he was a captive within his own mind, tortured by his dreams of greatness and a half crazed creature's plans to rule the world.   
  
For all he knew, she had just read his thoughts as easily as if she had been simply reading a child's book. He shuddered slightly, just thinking about it brought forth unpleasant memories.  
  
Before Rinoa vanished with Quistis in her arms she cooly admonished to him, "You have changed. For the better? Well, that remains to be seen."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
(Back at Balamb Garden)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Quistis awoke to the sound of chiming bells echoing across Garden's grounds. She groggily opened her eyes and was surprised to find herself in a very familiar infirmary. The slight smell of the ocean along with the white sterile walls she would have been able to recognize anywhere. But now that she was coherent, she was wondering why she was in the infirmary at all.   
  
The sharp clicking of heels could be heard outside her door which was soon opened to reveal Dr. Kadowaki. The kind women benevolently smiled when she saw that her patient was awake.  
  
"Why hello there, Quistis. I'm sure that you are wondering about all of this."  
  
Quistis nodded, Dr. Kadowaki had a talent for pointing out the obvious.  
  
"Well dear, if you feel that you are up for visitors, I'm sure they can explain in more detail what's been going on than I can."  
  
Rinoa peeked her head past the door and winked at her friend. The bed ridden woman beckoned her in and let out a whoosh of air as Rinoa gave her a tight hug.  
  
"Oh Quistis! I'm so glad that you're back home. Squall couldn't come see you right now, because of his commander duties and all. And Irvine and Zell are due back any moment. After Seifer recaptured you they went against Squall's orders and tried to rescue you again. Oh, and Selphie...well, I thought you might not have enough energy yet for Selphie's...exuberance. Oh Quisty, we missed you terribly. I'm so glad that you're back!"  
  
Quistis grinned to herself. Rinoa didn't realize it, but at that moment she was acting extraordinarily like Selphie. But, something was perplexing her. What was all this talk about rescue missions and her being away?  
  
"Rinoa, could you please tell me what happened?"  
  
  
  
Rinoa slapped herself slightly on the forehead and took a deep breath, "Of course, let's see...you remember that Seifer captured you. As for what happened on the boat, well you were the one there not me-"  
  
Quistis cut her off, "Rinoa...I'm confused. Seifer captured me?"  
  
Rinoa frowned when she said that and looked closely at the blonde woman. She didn't seem to be joking. Then again, Quistis Trepe hardly ever joked around.  
  
"You don't remember? For the past week you've been gone and we've been trying to rescue you..."  
  
Quistis shook her head. She racked her brain for anything that would jog her memory. Surely she would remember getting kidnaped, and by Seifer Almasy no less.  
  
Rinoa placed her hand on Quistis'. Whatever had happened on the boat must have done something to Quistis. Had Seifer hit her and caused her to lose her memory? That last thought caused a jolt of alarm to slam through the young sorceress.  
  
"What do you remember?"  
  
Quistis sighed and tried to think back, but her head was pounding fiercely. Still, she attempted to recall anything.  
  
"Last thing I remember was that I was on a train headed for Timber...and that my birthday is...or was coming up."  
  
Rinoa's eyes widened and she looked away from her friend. 'What is wrong with her?' She mentally examined Quistis, searching for any signs of sickness or physical weakness. Rinoa's searching continued until an unmistakable wave of consuming sickness made Rinoa gag in revulsion.   
  
Whatever it was...it was vile, spreading to every part of the body, a merciless disease. The illness plaguing her body had spread throughout, affecting her mental and physical capabilities. Rinoa noted that even her magical capabilities were being attacked.  
  
'How did I not catch this?' Rinoa thought to herself in absolute terror.   
  
The growing sickness should have been easily detected when she had tried to locate Quistis. Rinoa couldn't stop the broken sobs that tore from her body as Quistis looked at her with concern. Her crying escalated when she saw that her friend was the one that was worried for her.  
  
"Rinoa, what's wrong?"  
  
Brown eyes full of despair met blue questioning ones. Rinoa shook her head, she couldn't do this. How can one tell their friend that they were terminally ill?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kuri's note: I'm sorry if that seemed a little short but I've been beaten down my homework lately. Please review, e-mail me, anything and tell me what you like, dislike...the usual. :D Next chapter we finally find out what's wrong with Quistis and just how Seifer comes to play in all of this. Also, next chapter is Seifer's sentencing...and we'll see how that goes. 


End file.
